Les derniers jours de Lord Voldemort
by A.R.D. Guillaume
Summary: Tom Elvis Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, repend terreur et désolation dans le monde des sorciers. Avec ses fidèles partisans, les Mangemorts, il tue, il détruit et il cherche le pouvoir. Suivez le plus grand Mage Noire de tous les temps à travers sept journées qui marquèrent sa vie et déterminèrent sa chute, un certain soir d'Halloween 1981.
1. 31 Décembre 1941 : Un nouveau visage

31 Décembre 1941 : Un nouveau visage

Il se faisait tard en cette soirée de réveillon. Le soleil avait disparu depuis longtemps en cédant la place à une épaisse couche de neige et les rares étudiants restants à Poudlard pour les vacances d'hiver étaient rentrés depuis longtemps de leurs batailles de boules de neige.

Le professeur Dippet avait décidé d'organiser une petite fête où chacun était convié. Les élèves devaient à présent être occupés à se préparer pour passer la soirée du réveillon. Seuls quelques-uns avaient décidé de profiter des dernières heures de vacances pour peaufiner leurs devoirs. Ces rares étudiants s'étaient regroupés dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard et étaient plongés dans des piles de livres qui, parfois, étaient plus grosses qu'eux.

Parmi eux, près d'une des nombreuses fenêtres, se trouvait un jeune garçon, d'une quinzaine d'année, plongé dans un manuel particulier.

Ce jeune homme avait un visage séduisant. Ses yeux noirs semblaient, malgré son jeune âge, contenir toute la connaissance du monde, ses cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène étaient ondulés et coiffés avec précision. Il était assis, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était de grande taille et plutôt bien bâti.

Son allure était raffinée, il tournait les pages du livre qu'il lisait avec un grâce et une délicatesse qui lui avait plusieurs fois permis d'avoir les louanges de la bibliothécaire, Claudia Pince. Ses doigts, longs et fin, parcourait les pages sans jamais les froisser.

Le livre que lisait le jeune homme avait une reliure en or, et la couverture paraissait en cuir. À l'intérieur, chacune des pages représentait un arbre généalogique, plus ou moins long. Certains des arbres étaient grands, parfois ils s'étalaient sur plusieurs pages. Il suffisait d'observer le jeune garçon, élève à Serpentard si on en croyait l'insigne de préfet sur son torse, pour comprendre que même une émeute dans la bibliothèque – dans la mesure du possible – ne pouvait le distraire.

Ses yeux semblaient vouloir dévorer le livre, en assimiler chacun des détails. Un lecteur invétéré aurait déclaré que cela était impossible, le livre en question, qui se nommait _Noble par nature : une généalogie de sorciers_, contenait bien trop d'informations pour qu'un être humain normal ne les retiennent tous. Mais ce lecteur aurait été dans l'erreur : non pas que l'élève cherchât à apprendre le livre par cœur dans son intégralité – quel aurait été l'intérêt de connaître toute la généalogie des familles de sorciers ? – mais il cherchait, en fait, un détail bien précis.

En effet, Tom Elvis Jedusor recherchait les traces de sa famille, et il y mettait toute sa pugnacité.

Et on pouvait le comprendre. Quel orphelin, abandonné dès la naissance par ses parents, ne chercherait pas ses origines ? À connaître ses ancêtres ? À savoir d'où il vient ? Cela faisait à présent plus de cinq ans que le professeur de Métamorphose, Albus Dumbledore, et Directeur-adjoint de Poudlard était venu le voir dans son orphelinat, lui annoncer qu'il était un sorcier.

Sur le coup, il avait cru qu'on essayait de le piéger, de l'amener à l'asile à cause de sa différence. Car oui, Tom Jedusor était un garçon différent des autres, il l'avait toujours su. Le professeur Dumbledore avait réussi à le convaincre, et, aujourd'hui, il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir cru. Il était entré à Poudlard et découvert d'autres enfants comme lui, partageant ses pouvoirs.

Cependant, Tom avait très vite remarqué qu'il était, même dans ce monde merveilleux de la sorcellerie, un être à part, différent, voué à un destin bien plus noble, bien plus grand que tout ce que ses professeurs lui promettaient. Il se souvenait que l'une des premières questions qu'il eût posées à Dumbledore était si ces parents étaient aussi des sorciers. Le professeur lui avait répondu qu'il l'ignorait et Tom avait supposé pour lui-même que son père devait être sorcier, mais pas sa mère – cette dernière ne serait pas morte en couches sinon.

Il avait su, par les gens de l'orphelinat, que son père n'avait pas été présent lors de sa naissance, et il en avait déduit que probablement son paternel avait abandonné sa mère peu de temps avant. Au début, il n'avait pas très bien compris ce comportement. Il lui semblait même indigne et honteux.

Pourtant, très peu de temps après son arrivée à Poudlard, Tom avait appris, de par ses camarades de Serpentard, qu'avoir du sang Moldu dans les veines n'était pas la meilleure chose – c'était même une souillure – et qu'il valait mieux éviter cette vermine. Tom avait donc gardé pour lui son ascendance illégitime et avait consciemment menti en affirmant que ses parents étaient des sangs purs.

Il savait qu'être à Serpentard lui conférait un rang quasi-royal, même si des histoires sombres et ténébreuses planaient au-dessus de la maison. Le fondateur de la maison, Salazar Serpentard, n'était-il pas un des plus grands Fourchelang de l'Histoire ? Et cette capacité de parler aux serpents n'était-elle pas apparentée à la Magie Noire ? Tom s'était plusieurs fois amusé à terrifié ses camarades de classes en leur parlant dans cette langue si noire.

Sa notoriété avait grandi au sein de sa maison, et de l'école, il jouissait d'un certain pouvoir sur bon nombre de ses professeurs et il aimait en jouer. Son comportement irréprochable et ses notes au-delà de toutes félicitations lui assuraient une tranquillité que les autres élèves n'avaient pas forcément.

Tom avait commencé à former son petit cercle « d'amis », avec lesquels il préparait les plus mauvais coups pour prôner la suprématie de Serpentard et des Sang-purs. Un Sang-de-Bourbe se trouvait d'ailleurs à l'infirmerie depuis plusieurs semaines déjà pour avoir « essayé » de transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Néanmoins, les questions sur ses origines avaient peu à peu rongé Tom de l'intérieur et il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il devait en être sûr.

Bien sûr, il ne savait pas si son père était un Sang-pur – son comportement laisser cependant présager que c'était le cas – ni s'il avait été reconnu pour une quelconque action. Dès sa troisième année, il avait commencé à fouiller dans les livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard à la recherche de la lignée des Jedusors, ou d'un fait qu'un de ses ancêtres avaient pu accomplir. Mais plus d'une année de recherches n'avaient rien donné.

Il n'existait aucun Tom Jedusor dans les lignées de Sang-purs, ni dans les registres de Poudlard. Bien sûr, on lui avait dit que l'inscription à l'école de sorcellerie n'était pas obligatoire et bon nombres de sorciers avaient pu accomplir de grandes choses sans avoir terminé leurs études. Le Mage Noir Gellert Grindelwald, qui sévissait en Europe centrale, n'avait-il pas été renvoyé de Durmstrang ? Et n'était-il pas en train de devenir le plus grand Mage Noir qu'on n'ait jamais vu depuis Herpo l'Infâme lui-même, le créateur du Basilic et de bien autres sortilèges de Magie Noire ?

Tom avait donc cherché dans les livres de hauts faits magiques, remontant de plus en plus loin dans le temps, allant même jusqu'à l'Antiquité. Mais aucun Jedusor n'apparaissait, comme si cette famille n'avait jamais existé.

Se sentant différent des autres, Tom n'appréciait pas qu'on l'appelle par son prénom. Il avait donc lancé court à son imagination pour trouver des surnoms, plus mystiques les uns que les autres. Beaucoup avaient été oubliés depuis ces débuts à Poudlard, mais un en particulier était resté dans les mémoires des étudiants : Lord Jedusor. Ce nom signifiait pour lui son appartenance au monde magique, son rang royal.

Malheureusement, au fil de ses recherches, Tom avait dû se rendre à l'évidence d'une chose : son père n'avait pu être un sorcier. Ou alors, il s'agissait d'un sorcier médiocre n'ayant rien accompli dans la vie.

Tom continua à croire, au cours de sa quatrième année, que son père était celui qui lui avait donné le sang de sorcier, s'accrochant à cette vérité comme si sa vie en dépendait, mais peu avant les vacances d'été, il avait dû finalement se rendre à l'évidence : son père avait été un Moldu et c'était sa mère, celle qui était morte peu après l'avoir mis au monde, qui avait été une sorcière.

Il appréciait de moins en moins que l'on appelle par son surnom, et les autres étudiants l'avaient très vite compris. Les complications firent alors leur apparition. Car Tom n'avait aucun indice sur le nom de famille de sa mère, ni même son prénom. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que son deuxième prénom, Elvis, venait de son grand-père maternel.

Dès son retour à Poudlard pour sa cinquième année, quatre mois plus tôt, Tom – ou plutôt Dark Lord, comme on l'appelait à présent à cause de sa pratique de plus en plus aboutie de la Magie Noire – avait orienté ses recherches sur la famille de sa mère. Il lui était très vite apparu qu'aucun Elvis n'avait mis les pieds à Poudlard.

Ce fut à ce moment que Tom commença à se répugner lui-même, pensant être un infâme Sang-de-Bourbe. Il cacha les résultats de ses recherches, même à ses camarades les plus proches, honteux de devoir leur dévoiler sa véritable ascendance.

Pendant quelques semaines, il arrêta de se plonger dans les livres, dégoûté de lui-même. Il envisagea plusieurs fois de mettre fin à ses jours, mais se ravisa presque aussitôt à chaque tentative. Ses parents étaient peut-être des Moldus, mais lui allait devenir le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Même Merlin ferait pâle figure à côté de celui qu'il allait devenir.

Il décida pour cela qu'il devait à tous prix devenir immortel, ce qui lui conférerait un pouvoir qu'aucun autre n'avait. Cela lui éviterait également de connaître le sort honteux de sa mère : un sorcier se devait de ne pas mourir. Tom commença ses recherches sur l'immortalité, mais très vite il se frotta à l'inconnu.

Aucun livre de la bibliothèque ne mentionné de sortilèges, ou de potions, permettant d'obtenir cette immortalité. Il y avait la Pierre Philosophale, bien entendu, mais cela impliquait une dépendance qu'il ne voulait pas.

Plus Tom avançait dans ses recherches, plus il réalisa qu'il avait omit un point essentiel dans son raisonnement. Sa quête de l'immortalité, en plus que de conserver le pouvoir absolu qu'il obtiendrait, avait pour but d'éviter de connaître le même sort que sa mère, en supposant qu'elle avait été une sorcière. Son dégoût envers lui-même fut bientôt remplacé par une soif de connaissance intarissable : il ne pouvait pas être un Sang-de-Bourbe.

Ça lui était impossible.

Il ne pouvait être qu'un Sang-mêlé, descendant d'une lignée de Sang-purs. Sa mère n'était rien d'autre qu'une traître à son sang. Il mit entre parenthèses ses recherches sur l'immortalité, vu que cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avançait pas, et s'était de nouveau replongé dans la recherche de sa généalogie. Il était déterminé à prouver qu'il venait d'une famille dont le sang était aussi pur que la neige.

Son grand-père n'ayant visiblement pas mis les pieds à Poudlard, il n'avait pu trouver aucune information sur le nom de famille de sa mère, et donc faire des recherches à ce niveau. Son seul indice était ce grand-père maternel inconnu, le seul qui pouvait le conduire. Il n'avait pas encore regardé dans les livres relatant les généalogies de sorciers, préférant avant de trouver un nom. Puis, au début des vacances de Noël, il réussit enfin à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

N'ayant rien trouvé dans aucun livres de la bibliothèque – et préférant ne pas faire un tour du côté de la Réserve – Tom s'en était remis aux vieux articles de journaux que conservait Poudlard. Certains remontaient aux premiers temps de _La Gazette du sorcier_, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas à remonter si loin. Il savait que sa mère était jeune lors de sa mort, ce qui permit à Tom de réduire son champ de recherche.

Il commença à chercher du côté des articles parut plus de cinquante ans avant sa naissance, puis remonta petit à petit. Ne trouvant rien, il avait cru tout abandonné une nouvelle fois, mais il tint bon et persista. Ce fut alors qu'il le trouva. Un petit article, une manchette, d'un des numéros datant d'un peu plus d'un an avant sa naissance. Il n'y avait pas de photos, mais le contenu ne pouvait l'induire en erreur.

Une vieille famille de sorciers incarcérée à Azkaban

_Le Magenmagot vient de rendre son verdict concernant une affaire sur l'attaque d'un jeune Moldu par l'un des membres de notre Communauté. L'agresseur en question, Morfin Gaunt, a en effet abusé d'un sortilège de Cuisant sur la personne de Tom Jedusor, Moldu provenant d'une famille respectable de la région._

_Mr Gaunt a affirmé avoir « voulu faire comprendre à ce mécréant qu'il devait me lécher les bottes ! ». Le coupable avait déjà été contacté par le Service d'usage abusif de la magie pour une agression similaire sur le même Moldu. Accusé de lui en vouloir personnellement, Mr Gaunt aurait répondu ne pas pouvoir « voir sa tête de Bandimon ». Ne répondant pas à la convocation lancée par le Ministère, Mr Gaunt aurait reçu la visite du chef de la Brigade de Police Magique en personne, Bob Ogden._

_Celui-ci aurait rencontré une résistance non seulement de la part de l'agresseur, mais aussi du père de ce-dernier, Elvis Gaunt. Mr Ogden a déclaré « J'ai dû m'enfuir avant de me faire égorgé par ces malades. La pauvre fille était maltraitée, je me devais d'intervenir. Je suis revenu plus tard avec une escouade et Mr Gaunt et son fils ont livré un duel acharné pour ne pas être pris »._

_La fille en question, Mérope Gaunt, n'aurait pas pris part aux évènements et serait restée chez elle. Selon les dires de Mr Gaunt « Cette Cracmole a intérêt à être là quand je rentrerai à la maison ! Et elle va m'entendre ! Déshonorer ainsi notre famille en tombant amoureux d'un Moldu de pacotille ! ». Elvis Gaunt a été condamné à six mois de détentions à Azkaban, et son fils à trois ans._

_Ce n'est pas la première fois que la famille Gaunt fait entendre parler d'elle… (Suite page 17)_

À la fin de la lecture de cet article, Tom n'avait eu qu'une idée en tête : retrouver le reste de sa famille. Maintenant qu'il avait un nom de famille, il savait où chercher, et ses recherches purent prendre une nouvelle impulsion. L'article était sans équivoque possible : le nom de famille de sa mère était Gaunt, et de toute évidence il s'agissait d'une lignée de Sang-purs, comme il l'avait supposé. La mention du statut Moldu de son père agrandit encore plus sa haine envers cet être qui l'avait abandonné avant même sa naissance, et ce nom qu'il lui avait donné.

C'est ainsi que pendant les deux semaines des vacances, Tom avait remonté petit à petit la lignée des Gaunt. Il s'aperçu qu'il s'agissait d'une famille très ancienne, et qui avait des liens avec de nombreuses autres lignées. Une de ses ancêtres s'appelait Black – ce qui impliquait que Tom était cousin avec quelques-uns de ses condisciples – et vécu plusieurs siècles plus tôt.

Encore plus loin, il s'aperçut qu'il avait des liens avec la famille des Peverell, une très ancienne famille dont le nom avait aujourd'hui disparu. En remontant plus loin dans le temps, il vit qu'en réalité, la plus grande partie des sorciers descendaient de cette famille : presque toutes les branches remontaient à trois frères, qui avaient vécu peu de temps après la création de Poudlard.

Cela le dégouta de nouveau : lui qui était promis à un avenir si prometteur venait-il réellement d'une famille commune à tous les sorciers ?

_Non, c'est impossible_, pensa-t-il._ Je suis unique, je suis le plus grand sorcier du monde, ou du moins je surpasserai tout ce qu'on aura vu. Et un sorcier tel que moi ne peut descendre que d'une famille illustre, une famille digne de cette ambition, une famille n'ayant donné naissance qu'à quelques élus_.

Il se sépara donc de la lignée des Peverell et recommença ses recherches, cherchant un lien avec une famille digne de ce nom. Il décida de se concentrer uniquement sur ces aïeux mâles, conservant le nom des Gaunt. Il vérifia systématiquement les mariages de chacun des individus, remontant parfois sur quelques générations pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'ancêtre au sang royal.

C'est ainsi que le jour de son anniversaire, de ses quinze ans, un nom sauta à ses yeux, un nom qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé lire un jour. Un nom qui apparaissait dans sa famille près de trois siècles de plus tôt, un nom dont l'étroite lignée était unique. La branche se terminait exactement à l'embranchement avec la famille Gaunt. Tom vérifia s'il y avait d'autres branches partant vers d'autres familles, mais non.

Toutes les familles liées à ce nom étaient éteinte bien avant qu'elle ne rejoigne l'arbre des Gaunt.

L'engouement s'empara de l'esprit de Tom. Il vérifia une nouvelle fois l'arbre et ne put constater qu'une chose : il était bien le dernier descendant de cette lignée. Sa famille l'était même déjà depuis bien longtemps, Elvis avait été le seul à avoir plusieurs enfants. Tom jeta un coup d'œil autour de la bibliothèque, s'assurant que personne n'avait remarqué son changement de comportement.

Il ne restait plus quelques rares élèves, le parc était plongé dans l'obscurité. Le repas allait bientôt être servi. Mais Tom voulait en avoir le cœur net avant de descendre en bas rejoindre ses condisciples. Après tout, il pouvait s'agir d'une famille apparentée. C'était mieux que rien – ça lui conférait déjà un statut presque divin – mais il voulait en être sûr.

Il pouvait être le dernier représentant de sa lignée à _lui_. Le seul nom qui pouvait être digne de lui.

Tom remonta l'arbre, suivant exclusivement le nom qu'il avait trouvé, le nom de cette lignée disparue, inconnue aux yeux de tous. Il remonta ainsi sur des siècles et des siècles, devant plusieurs fois changer de pages. Mais il finit par arriver et la vérité n'était on ne peut plus claire.

Il était bel est bien le dernier descendant de l'illustre Salazar Serpentard.

Il en était le digne héritier.

« La bibliothèque va fermer ! s'exclama Madame Pince. Veuillez ranger vos affaires et vous diriger vers la Grande Salle. »

Tom sursauta, mais se ressaisit immédiatement. Personne ne devait deviner son trouble, son agitation. Il se leva lentement, referma le livre. Il le ramena dans son rayon, l'y rangea comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique et resta là à le contempler quelques secondes, encore sous le choc de sa découverte.

Il était l'héritier de Serpentard.

Cela expliquait comment son sang si impur avait été envoyé dans cette maison. Il se souvint que le Choixpeau avait à peine éraflé sa tête qu'il avait déjà décidé de la maison. Comme tout Serpentard, il connaissait la légende de la Chambre des Secrets, mais il savait à présent que ce n'était pas une légende.

La Chambre existait bel et bien et attendait qu'on la trouve. Elle était là, sous les fondations du château, prête à être utilisée par l'héritier de Serpentard. Tom réalisa qu'il était le seul Serpentard à avoir mis les pieds dans ce château depuis des lustres, depuis peut-être même Salazar lui-même ! En effet, aucun Gaunt n'avait été scolarisé, ce qui expliquait qu'il n'avait rien trouvé sur sa famille dans les registres de l'école.

Il arrivait devant les portes de la Grande Salle lorsqu'il se mit en tête de trouver la Chambre des Secrets, de l'ouvrir et de répondre à la demande de Salazar Serpentard : chasser tous ces Sang-de-Bourbes de l'école.

Le bruit des conversations le sorti de sa rêverie. La Grande Salle était pleine. Visiblement, tous les élèves partis en vacances étaient déjà rentrés et prêts à reprendre les cours le lendemain matin. Il s'avança fièrement vers la table de Serpentard, rejoignant son groupe « d'amis ». Il s'assit à côté d'eux, écoutant discrètement leur conversation. Aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué sa présence et Tom commença à manger un bon rôti.

« Tu aurais dû voir comment ce Sang-de-Bourbe à pleurer ! s'exclama un des voisins de Tom. Un vrai bébé ! Je l'ai tellement terrorisé qu'il n'ose plus parler.

─ Tu es sûr qu'il ne te dénoncera pas aux professeurs ? demanda une jeune fille.

─ Aucun risque ! Il sait parfaitement que je lui ferrai subir bien pire que tous ces adorateurs de Moldus pourront me faire.

─ Dumbledore commence à avoir des doutes, déclara alors Tom.

─ Dumbledore ?

─ Oui Nott. Dumbledore commence à penser que nous sommes derrière tout ça. Il ne peut rien dire, ni faire, bien sûr. Mon aura auprès de Dippet est bien trop importante pour le moment. Il faudrait que je tue un étudiant devant ses yeux pour qu'il ne daigne me punir.

─ Que vas-tu faire alors ?

─ Tuer un élève, répondit Tom. Un Sang-de-Bourbe.

─ Mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Si un élève est tué par l'Avada Kedavra, on ferra passé un test à toutes les baguettes et on saura que c'est toi. Et pour un poison, il faudrait que tu te fournisses chez Slughorn. Même s'il t'adore, il remarquera ce que tu essayes de faire ou qu'il manque des ingrédients si tu les voles.

─ Je pourrai utiliser la baguette d'un autre. Cependant, je ne compte pas utiliser l'Avada Kedavra, ni un poison. On finira par remonter jusqu'à moi d'une façon ou d'une autre. Non, je vais ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets et lâcher le monstre sur les Sang-de-Bourbes !

─ Tu sais comment l'ouvrir ? s'étonnèrent tous ses camarades.

─ Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? demanda Tom faussement fautif.

─ Dit quoi ? »

Tom regarda ses amis quelques instants. En avait-il trop dit ? Non, il pouvait se le permettre. Jamais ils ne le trahiraient, ils auraient bien trop peur. Et puis sa nouvelle découverte ne pourrait que permettre d'avoir une plus grande ascendance sur eux. Dévoiler ses origines ne pourrait que confirmer son statut.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs et vit que Dumbledore le scrutait depuis sa place, visiblement intrigué. Tom lui répondit par son sourire le plus cordial, bien qu'il sût que son professeur ne se laisserait berner. Il se retourna vers ses camarades.

« Je suis l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard ! révéla-t-il d'un ton conspirationniste.

─ Tu es sûr ?

─ Vous ai-je déjà menti sur mes origines ? Non. Je pensais seulement vous l'avoir déjà dit. Je suis le dernier descendant de Serpentard. Je pense pouvoir ouvrir la Chambre sans problème.

─ Tu sais où elle se trouve ?

─ Pas encore, mais d'ici la fin de l'année, un Sang-de-Bourbe sera mort. Et je m'arrangerai pour que personne ne sache que c'est moi. L'idéal serait de trouver un bouc émissaire.

─ Mais qui Lord Jedusor ?

─ Ne m'appelle plus comme ça! siffla Tom en Fourchelang.

─ Pardon, s'excusa Nott.

─ Je t'ai dit de ne plus m'appeler de cette façon, répéta-t-il en anglais. Si tu me forces à le répéter, il se pourrait bien que je teste le monstre sur toi.

─ Comment veux-tu qu'on appelle alors ?

─ Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »


	2. 9 Janvier 1977: Naissance d'un Mangemort

9 Janvier 1977 : Naissance d'un Mangemort

La salle n'était éclairée que par quelques bougies, produisant une atmosphère à la fois chaleureuse et terrifiante. Les murs étaient recouverts de soies vertes et argentées, mais l'âge les avait fortement abîmées et on apercevait les pierres grises et froides qui avaient servies à la construction de ce lieu. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, aucune cheminée. L'humidité et la fraicheur qui régnait dans la pièce indiquait qu'elle se trouvait profondément enfouie sous terre. Le seul mobilier était une longue table en bois massif, entouré de chaises en ébène. Une seule chaise était occupée pour le moment.

L'homme était assis sur un fauteuil, siégeant comme s'il se tenait sur un trône. Il portait une longue cape de soie qui le couvrait totalement. Seuls ses yeux d'un rouge perçant, semblables à ceux d'un serpent, étaient visibles. C'était des yeux d'un criminel en puissance, les yeux d'une personne qui donnait l'impression de pouvoir vous tuer en une seule seconde. Ces yeux imposaient craintes et respect dès que vous les croisiez, vidant toute trace courage qui pouvait subsister.

Un long serpent ondulait à ses pieds, émettant de longs sifflements à faire froid dans le dos. Un observateur non averti aurait pu penser que les deux êtres communiquaient entre eux, mais il aurait alors cru qu'il rêvait. Là était sa grande erreur, l'homme qui se trouvait dans le fauteuil n'était autre que le plus grand Fourchelang du XXème siècle : Lord Voldemort. Et il parlait réellement au serpent.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regardait ses disciples, les Mangemorts, entrer les uns après les autres dans la pièce, franchissant l'unique porte en bois. Tous portaient un masque en forme de squelette, mais chacun était unique. Ils portaient également de longues robes noires, dissimulant ainsi la plus grande partie de leur corps. Mais le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps connaissait les caractères de chacun d'eux, connaissait leur famille, leur histoire et leur véritable volonté.

Les yeux étaient dissimulés derrière les masques, mais le dernier membre de la lignée des Serpentard savait que tous lui jetait un regard apeuré lorsqu'ils entraient et ne le quittait des yeux que lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient plus soutenir son regard haineux. Une trentaine de personnes étaient assises autour de l'imposante table, mais la pièce était encore plus silencieuse que le fin fond de l'espace, aucun des Mangemorts ne voulant prendre la parole avant que le Lord Noir ne leur donne la permission.

« Mes très chers amis, » commença Voldemort d'une voix sifflante et glaciale, « vous voilà tous réunis en ce jour mémorable. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'arrêta quelques instants, pour sentir les réactions de ses condisciples. Bien sûr, il était le seul à savoir qu'ils n'étaient en aucun cas ses amis. Leur seule et unique utilité était de l'aidé à sa tâche, à savoir éradiquer les Moldus et les Sang-de-Bourbes de la surface de la Terre.

« Oui, comme vous le savez sans aucun doute, nous fêtons aujourd'hui l'anniversaire des trente années de notre existence. Je souhaite donc que nous fêtons cela de la manière la plus digne qu'il soit, à condition bien sûr que nous le puissions. Dolohov ?

─ Oui Maître ? demanda alors une silhouette se trouvant à trois sièges sur la droite de Lord Voldemort.

─ As-tu les informations que je t'ai demandées ?

─ Oui, Maître. Nous pouvons attaquer ce soir, dès que votre Grandeur le décidera. Tous les éléments sont en place et l'Ordre du Phénix n'en sait rien. Lorsqu'il devra intervenir, il sera déjà trop tard pour nous arrêter. »

Un léger murmure d'envie s'éleva de la table, mais il s'arrêta net lorsque le Seigneur Noir se racla lentement la gorge.

« Bien, mes amis, voilà comment vont se passer les choses. Dolohov, tu prends le commandement d'un détachement pour Manchester. Rosier, tu iras à Birmingham. Nott, tu prendras la direction de Leeds. Mulciber, tu te rendras à Glasgow. Vous tuerez tous les Moldus que vous rencontrerez sous votre chemin.

─ Maître ? » demanda alors la voix d'une jeune femme provenant du bout de la table. « Où vous rendez-vous ? Pouvons-nous vous accompagner ?

─ N'ait crainte, Black ! répondit le puissant Mage Noir. Je ne vous laisse pas vous battre à ma place ! Le meurtre de Moldu est la chose la plus passionnante qu'il puisse exister. Je vais me rendre à Londres, avec vingt d'entre vous.

─ Quand devrons-nous partir ? demanda un autre Mangemort, situé à la droite du Seigneur Noir.

─ Dès que nous aurons accueilli notre nouvel invité. »

Le silence retomba, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers celle se trouvant à l'extrémité de la table, sur la ta gauche du Lord maléfique. La silhouette sursauta lorsqu'on s'adressa directement à lui. Son voisin lui donna un discret coup de coude, qui n'échappa pas cependant aux yeux de Lord Voldemort.

La silhouette se mit debout et retira son masque, ainsi que sa capuche. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, qui ne devait encore être à Poudlard. Il avait de long cheveux noirs graisseux, des yeux tout aussi noirs dans lesquels brillaient une lueur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit pour de l'appréhension. Son long nez crochu se démarquait sur son visage semblable à celui d'un mourant.

Malgré la cape qui le dissimulait, Lord Voldemort jugea que le jeune homme devait être très mince, probablement maigre, et tout aussi pâle. Mais plusieurs personnes ne lui en avaient dit que du bien et il avait déjà fait ses preuves lors de diverses missions. Son apparence était peut-être celle d'un homme inoffensif, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait que derrière ce visage cireux se cachait un sorcier d'une puissance inimaginable – sans doute le plus puissant présent à cette table, après lui – et il voyait en lui son prochain bras droit.

Le jeune homme avait désormais une lueur de défit dans le regard, réussissant à accumuler tout le courage dont il était capable. Bien plus que la plupart des personnes présentes.

_Oui_, pensa Lord Voldemort, _il sera mon héritier_.

« Présente-toi, demanda le terrible Mage Noir.

─ Je... je m'appelle Severus Rogue, répondit l'homme.

─ D'où tu viens ?

─ D'un petit bourg dans l'agglomération de Londres...

─ Tu es un Sang-de-Bourbe ? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

─ Je suis un Sang Pur ! » s'exclama Rogue, comme si son honneur avait été bafoué.

Lord Voldemort su immédiatement que le jeune homme répondant au nom de Rogue venait de lui mentir. Il le fixa du regard, essayant de découvrir la vérité. Le jeune maintient le regard, son regard ayant autant d'ardeur que s'il devait affronter un dragon pour sortir d'une grotte.

Il essaya d'aller plus loin, et vit la vie du jeune garçon passé devant ses yeux par flash. Il vit un homme brutaliser une femme, tandis qu'une minuscule silhouette se ratatinait dans un coin de la pièce. Puis il vit ce qu'il cherchait : le père s'approchait de la mère, l'air menaçant, puis fut brutalement propulsé à travers la pièce et la mère s'évanouit sous ses yeux.

_Un Sang-mêlé _? se demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _Le père était un Moldu aussi_. _Oui, il me ressemble. Nous sommes pareils. Nous partageons la même histoire_.

« Bien, et pourquoi as-tu rejoins les Mangemorts ? demanda le Fourchelang. Qu'est-ce qui te motive à venir rejoindre mes rangs ?

─ Je suis là pour la suprématie des Sangs Purs ! » s'exclama le dénommé Rogue.

Le Seigneur Noir le fixa plus intensément. Mais il n'eut pas à user de son pouvoir pour apercevoir l'envie et l'émerveillement qui brillait dans les yeux du jeune homme.

_Je t'ai séduit. Mon pouvoir t'a séduit. Tu es venu me rejoindre car tu sais ce que je suis et ce que je peux t'apporter._

Le sorcier maléfique ferma les yeux quelques instants, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne faisait aucun doute que face à lui se tenait un jeune homme plein d'audace et qui lui sera suffisamment fidèle pour lui confier tous ses secrets, du moins une partie. Mais avant toute chose, il devait s'assurer qu'il ne se trompait pas.

« Très bien, Severus Rogue, tu m'as convaincu ! déclara Lord Voldemort. Tu as fait preuve au cours des dernières années de ta vivacité au combat et de ta maîtrise de la Magie Noire. Tu ferras un excellent Mangemort. Mais avant tout, tu dois me prouver ta loyauté qui te vaudra ma Marque des Ténèbres.

─ Que dois-je faire pour vous satisfaire ? » demanda le jeune homme en inclinant la tête.

_Un signe de respect _? s'étonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _Cet homme est vraiment incroyable et plein de ressources._

Pour seul réponse, le Serpentard leva sa baguette et l'agita en direction du mur derrière lui avec une telle désinvolture que cela semblait l'ennuyait profondément. Mais lui seul savait que son intérêt était au plus haut point. Le mur trembla, faisant tomber un léger voile de poussière, avant de laisser apparaître un passage. Le Lord Noir agita sa baguette de nouveau et une silhouette se découpa de l'ombre.

Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, à l'état d'hygiène si déplorable que plusieurs Mangemorts retroussèrent leur nez, une longue barbe mal rasée couvrait sa bouche. La description la plus proche de cet humain était une épave. Il était parfaitement conscient et visiblement en colère. Il essayait de se défaire de ses liens, mais sans succès, ce qui lui donnait un air ridicule. Il n'avait pas la moindre chance de se libérer.

Lord Voldemort se retourna vers le jeune homme et ne fut pas surpris de découvrir que son regard le fixait lui, et non la personne qu'il venait d'apparaître. Mais son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre que le dégoût le plus profond.

_Et il pense comme moi. Il est parfait_.

« Severus, » murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres de sa voix sifflante et glaciale à peine plus élevée qu'un soupir, « peux-tu nous dire qui est notre invité ?

─ C'est... c'est mon père, répondit le jeune homme avec tout le dégout dont il était capable.

─ Viens nous rejoindre, s'il te plait. »

Le jeune homme resta immobile quelques secondes avant de s'écarter la table et la contourner. Il longea les chaises, sans lâcher du regard les yeux de son futur Maître. Il esquiva et ignora totalement son père, avant de se planter à la droite du Lord maléfique.

« Severus, tu es un jeune homme rempli d'ardeur. Mais avant de t'apposer ma Marque, j'ai besoin de la preuve ultime de ta loyauté. »

Sans un mot de plus, Voldemort fit un signe de la main vers le père de Rogue. Celui-ci suivit la main, regarda son père une fraction de seconde avant de se retourner lentement vers le puissant Mage Noir. Celui-ci le regardait, le dévorait du regard. Il hocha lentement la tête, pour répondre à la question silencieuse du jeune sorcier.

Rogue sorti sa baguette puis se retourna vers son père, qui s'agita de plus belle sur le sol. Malgré les liens qui le maintenait et le sortilège de mutisme, on entendit nettement sa longue plainte. Ses yeux étaient rempli de rage, de peur et avait un air suppliant. Rogue s'avança très lentement vers son père, pour retarder le moment désormais inévitable, tout en ne tenant pas compte des tentatives vaines de son père pour lui faire comprendre de l'épargner.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se délecta de cette scène, ses lèvres se retroussant légèrement. Le serpent se mit à siffler de plus en plus fort. Puis, très lentement, Rogue leva sa baguette en direction de son père, qui s'agita encore plus si c'était possible. Il essaya de se mettre debout, mais il ne parvint pas à bouger plus que le petit doigt. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et se firent plus implorant.

Voulant se délecter encore plus de ce moment, Lord Voldemort leva le sortilège de mutisme. Les gémissements et les hurlements du père, réduits par les baillons se firent plus intenses. La main du jeune sorcier tremblait légèrement, mais lorsqu'il s'exprima, ce fut d'une voix ferme :

« Adieu papa. _Avada Kedavra _! »

Le rayon de lumière verte illumina la pièce avec une telle intensité qu'on se serait cru en plein jour. Puis une violente bourrasque de vent balaya les Mangemorts, éteignant toutes les bougies, plongeant par la même occasion la pièce dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, comme si une grande masse s'était effondrée sur le sol. D'un coup de baguette magique, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ralluma les bougies, laissant alors découvrir le dénouement de la scène.

Rogue se tenait debout, sa baguette dirigée vers le corps étendu à ses pieds. Le corps était totalement immobile, et il ne faisait plus aucun doute quant à la santé de son propriétaire. Rogue se retourna tout aussi lentement que lorsqu'il avait appliqué la sentence. Il se rapprocha de son nouveau Maître, s'agenouilla et découvrit sa manche droite. Le bras était presque aussi blanc et pâle que le visage.

Lord Voldemort avait cru décelé de la tristesse dans son regard, mais celle-ci avait déjà disparu du regard de Rogue. Il affiché désormais un air de défi et fixai intensément le Lord Noir. Un fin sourire s'étira sur le visage de celui-ci qui leva sa baguette et la posa sur le bras maigrelet. Aussitôt, une longue forme noire apparue sur la peau, telle un tatouage. Il s'agissait d'un crâne de mort dont un serpent sortait de la bouche : la Marque des Ténèbres.

Au moment où elle apparut, le Seigneur maléfique vit que le jeune homme se crispa et il le vit se mordre les lèvres pour retenir un cri de douleur. Lord Voldemort ne put s'empêcher un léger sourire alors qu'il passait sa main dans les cheveux graisseux du nouveau Mangemort en signe d'affection.

« Tu verras Severus, murmura-t-il dans un sifflement, nous allons t'offrir une nouvelle famille ! Tu seras reconnu à ta vraie valeur.

─ Oui, mon Maître, » déclara Rogue en signe de soumission.

Le Mangemort se releva puis se retourna lentement et regagna sa place. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le lâcha pas des yeux, persuadé d'avoir enfin trouvé, après tant d'années, son digne successeur. Ce gamin lui ressemblait en de nombreux points. D'après les dires de Lucius Malefoy, il était très doué en Magie Noire et, surtout, en potions.

Le jeune homme s'assit à sa place et fixa l'espace devant lui. Le descendant de Salazar Serpentard se retourna vers le cadavre du Moldu et le métamorphosa en un bout de papier d'un coup de baguette magique. Le papier était décrépi et jauni par le temps. Le Seigneur Noir le fit léviter lentement jusqu'au jeune sorcier avant d'y mettre le feu. Lord Voldemort contempla le reflet des flammes se consumaient dans les yeux noirs de Severus Rogue.


	3. 3 Juillet 1979 : Les débuts d'un destin

3 Juillet 1979 : Les débuts d'un destin

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assis sur son fauteuil, face à une longue table en bois. Il était seul dans la vaste pièce, mis à part son immense serpent qui ondulait paisiblement sur le sol, décrivant des cercles autour de son maître, sa langue sifflant pour montrer la satisfaction de son précédent repas.

Lord Voldemort était heureux : il venait de trouver le moyen de vaincre son plus grand ennemi, Dumbledore. Il venait d'envoyer Severus espionner le vieux sorcier, qui cherchait de nouveaux professeurs pour l'illustre école dont il était le directeur. Le Mage Noir avait déjà essayé d'entrer dans cette école, mais Dumbledore l'avait refusé. Il devait donc utiliser un des professeurs présents, le contrôler par l'Imperium et ainsi, pouvoir renverser celui qu'on prétendait comme le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

Severus devait trouver un emploi dans cette école, ou, s'il échouait, trouver le professeur le plus apte à être ensorcelé. Il avait ordonné à ses Mangemorts de le laisser seul jusqu'au retour de son fidèle bras droit.

Cependant, la mort de Dumbledore ne résoudrait pas tout. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un endroit où cacher trois de ses Horcruxes : la Coupe de Poufsouffle, son journal et le médaillon de son illustre ancêtre. Il avait déjà trouvé le lieu où le cacher, mais il fallait qu'il teste ses protections et qu'il aille l'y déposer

Soudain, il entendit de l'agitation de l'autre côté de la porte. Le bruit des rumeurs dans le couloir menant à la pièce où il se trouvait avait brusquement augmentait de volume. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres perçut qu'il s'agissait plutôt de curiosité. Les brides de phrases qu'il entendait étaient majoritairement des questions, mais des questions qui ne visaient pas à insulter ou à faire mépriser un de leurs camarades. Plutôt à se renseigner sur ce que ce camarade savait, ce qu'il était en mesure de leur dire.

Sans nul doute que Severus était de retour, ou peut-être une de ses équipes chargées de surveiller l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce fut le jeune Mangemort qui entra en trombe dans la pièce, visiblement essoufflé, fermant la porte derrière lui avant que quiconque ait pu le suivre. Lord Voldemort salua le geste de son disciple. Leur conversation devait rester secrète.

Le Mage Noir laissa quelques secondes à son bras droit pour reprendre son souffle avant de plonger dans son regard et lui demander d'une voix glaciale :

« Alors ? Qu'as-tu appris pour que tu viennes ici en courant ?

─ Maître… j'ai suivi… Dumbledore… comme vous me l'aviez demandé, réussi à articuler Severus. Il s'est rendu… à la Tête de Sanglier… un bar miteux de Pré-au-Lard.

─ A-t-il rencontré quelqu'un ? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

─ Oui… une femme… qui postulait… pour la Divination…

─ Son nom ?

─ Sybille Trelawney.

─ Est-elle apparentée à la célèbre voyante Cassandra Trelawney ? voulu savoir Voldemort.

─ Je… je ne sais pas Maître, avoua Severus qui reprenait son souffle. Elle ne l'a pas mentionné, ni Dumbledore.

─ L'a-t-il prise ? Pouvons-nous la contrôler ?

─ Je… je ne sais pas Maître.

─ Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ? s'impatienta le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

─ Maître… j'ai entendu quelque chose de bien pire ! Cette femme a eu une vision…

─ Cela ne m'étonne guère. C'est son travail, » trancha Voldemort d'un ton qui glaça l'atmosphère. « Me dis-tu que tu n'as rien ? susurra-t-il.

─ Maître, vous ne comprenez pas ! s'affola le jeune Mangemort. La prédiction est sur vous !

─ Sur moi ? s'étonna le Mage Noir.

─ Vous et un enfant êtes le sujet de cette prédiction…

─ Quelle est-elle ? Donne-moi cette prédiction ! ordonna Voldemort, soudain plus inquiet.

─ Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois. »

Severus Rogue sombra alors dans le silence, son Maître attendant visiblement la suite de la prophétie. Mais elle ne vint pas, et le Mangemort se contenta de fixer celui dont il s'était fait posé la marque sur son bras gauche.

« Et la suite ? demanda Voldemort.

─ Maître, pardonnez-moi… mais j'ai été si concentré sur cette prophétie, n'en voulant rater une parole, un mot pouvant être crucial, que… que je n'ai pas vu le gérant du bar monter les escaliers. Celui-ci m'a pris par surprise, m'a menacé et je n'ai pas pu entendre la suite. Il m'a fait entrer dans la chambre, et j'ai vu Dumbledore et cette voyante… mais elle semblait avoir fini. Je suis désolé Maître… je n'ai pas la fin…

─ Dumbledore, comment était-il ? Quelle a été sa réaction ? Quelle était son expression ? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres en se levant de son fauteuil et faisant le cents pas.

─ Il… il semblait soucieux… il ne m'a pas tout de suite reconnu, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Cette prédiction a dû le rendre mal à l'aise… je crois… oui, je crois qu'il était inquiet, mais une lueur d'espoir brillait dans ses yeux… Maître, cet enfant, quel qu'il soit… je crois que Dumbledore le croit capable de vous détruire…

─ Cette prédiction est on ne peut plus clair à ce sujet. Savait-il qui est l'enfant ?

─ S'il le savait, Maître, il ne l'a pas montré… Mais Maître, il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'enfant répondant à cette description… Je pense que nous pouvons le trouver ! Il nous suffit de réfléchir qui sont les sorciers…

─ Silence ! Je sais ce que je dois faire ! Laisse-moi désormais. Préviens les autres que je tiendrai une réunion dans quelques minutes.

─ B… bien Maître. »

Sur ces mots, Severus s'éclipsa, laissant seul le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, celui qui avait réussi à vaincre la Mort elle-même. Lui qui était allé si loin dans la Magie, lui qui avait découvert tous ces secrets dont regorgent Poudlard et les livres.

Lui, le noble héritier de Salazar Serpentard, comment pouvait-il être vaincu par un enfant ? C'était impossible !

Il avait tué tant de sorciers, vaincu un nombre incroyable d'adversaires, il pouvait se battre d'égal à égal avec Dumbledore… Non, un enfant ne pouvait le vaincre, c'était impossible ! Cependant Dumbledore semblait croire à cette prophétie, alors que cet amoureux des Moldus n'attachait pas grande importance à la Divination, selon les renseignements de ses Mangemorts. Était-ce une véritable prédiction ? Sans doute, sinon Dumbledore n'aurait pas été si perturbé. Qui pouvait être cet enfant ? Bien sûr, la prophétie ne donnait pas de noms.

_Ça aurait été trop facile_, pensa le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _Mais j'ai déjà percé des mystères bien plus profonds, bien plus ardus_.

Quelle était cette prophétie ? Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche.

_La signification de cette phrase est enfantine : un sorcier qui a le pouvoir de me vaincre va bientôt naître_.

La suite ? Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié.

_Plus difficile déjà. Le couple doit-il m'avoir défié ou un seul des deux suffit ?_

De ceux qui l'ont pas trois fois défié…

_Le couple doit m'avoir défié trois fois, et survécu à ces trois confrontations… Peu de sorciers sont dans ce cas. Combien sont en couple ? Le couple était-il déjà formé lors de ces trois duels ? Rien ne le dit dans cette prophétie… Il est possible que j'ai affronté chacun d'eux à des moments différents._

Par trois fois défié.

_Quels sont les sorciers que j'ai défiés trois fois et qui ont réussi à m'échapper ? Dumbledore ? Non, nous n'avons eu qu'un seul duel pour le moment. Et il est aussi prêt de trouver son _amour_ que de rallier ma cause. Maugrey ? Non, je ne l'ai pas si souvent défié. Et lui aussi n'est pas prêt d'avoir des enfants._

Mais Lord Voldemort avait beau réfléchir à la situation, il ne trouvait aucun sorcier qui correspondait. Quelle était la dernière partie ? Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois.

_Juillet est le septième mois de l'année. Cet enfant devrait donc naître entre le 30 et le 31 juillet. Mais de quelle année ? Celle-ci ? Non, aucun sorcier dont je me souvienne ne m'a défié par trois fois, et encore aucune sorcière ne semblait être enceinte…_

Celui de l'année prochaine ? Encore celle d'après ? Quel serait le répit du Mage Noir avant que cet enfant de malheur ne vienne au monde et n'accomplisse cette terrible prophétie ? Les Horcruxes lui permettraient-ils de déjouer la Mort aussi efficacement que prévu ? Ne s'était-il pas trompé en les créant ?

_NON ! J'ai suivi scrupuleusement les consignes. J'ai mis en place suffisamment de protections pour qu'aucun autre que moi les trouve. Ils sont protégés et ils me protègent._

Et puis cet enfant aura peut-être la capacité de vaincre Lord Voldemort, il est peu probable qu'il ait celle de détruire des Horcruxes

_Mais comment pourrait-il me vaincre ?_ _Quelle sera sa puissance ? Nous battrons-nous en duel ? Non, si je supprime cet enfant avant qu'il n'est une baguette, il ne pourra pas m'affronter et je pourrais éliminer cette menace. Rien ne dit dans la prophétie que je ne peux pas le tuer._

Il fallait cependant se montrer prudent et attentif. Dumbledore aurait sûrement découvert de qui il s'agissait et mis en place toutes les protections nécessaires. Il faudrait donc repérer les sorciers contre lesquels il s'était affronté et qui ne participeraient plus aux mouvements de l'Ordre.

Il était aussi possible que la prophétie ne désigne pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même quand elle mentionnait les parents, mais les Mangemorts en général. Ce qui augmentait considérablement le nombre de sorciers à surveiller. Il devait mettre ses Mangemorts au courant. Plus tôt ils agiraient et plus vite la menace pourra être supprimée. Il pointa sa baguette sur son bras gauche et appuya.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, laissant entrer les Mangemorts. Tous bavardaient avec joie, certains riaient aux blagues de leurs amis, d'autres arboraient un sourire dû à une de leurs victoires. Mais lorsqu'ils virent le regard grave et perplexe de leur Maître, tous se turent immédiatement. Severus vint s'assoir à la droite du Mage Noir tandis que Bellatrix Lestrange prit la place à sa gauche.

Bien qu'elle fût mariée à un autre Mangemort, assis un peu plus loin, Voldemort ne pouvait manquait le besoin qu'éprouvait la jeune femme brune de se trouver proche de lui. Le silence était total, seul le sifflement de Nagini, enroulée sur les épaules de son Maître, venait le rompre.

« Bonsoir mes chers amis. Nous sommes réunis ce soir car je dois vous faire part d'une nouvelle inquiétante. Severus a entendu une prophétie à mon sujet, prévoyant l'arrivée d'un sorcier qui pourrait mettre un terme à mon existence… »

Les Mangemorts retinrent tous leur souffle, puis certains laissèrent échapper une longue plainte, montrant leur inquiétude face à cette nouvelles, d'autres trouvèrent cela désopilant, affirmant qu'il ne fallait pas le croire, que c'était impossible, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était invincible. Les derniers restèrent silencieux.

« Du calme, susurra le Mage Noir. Du calme. Oui, cette menace est réelle, bien qu'elle soit extravagante. Dumbledore lui-même y prête attention et il serait idiot de sous-estimer cet amoureux des Moldus.

« Je vais donc vous demander de surveiller attentivement les membres de l'Ordre – car tout porte à croire que les parents de ce rejeton en font partie – et particulièrement si certains disparaissent mystérieusement, se mettent en couple ou sont susceptible d'avoir bientôt un enfant.

« Surveillez notamment Saint-Mangouste : si une mère est enceinte, il est fort probable qu'elle s'y rende régulièrement.

─ Mais Maître, » intervint un Mangemort à quelques places de là, « que devons-nous faire pour vous ? Si une telle menace plane sur votre tête, nous devons vous protéger et l'éliminer !

─ Cela me touche que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Lucius, mais tu devrais savoir que je suis capable de me défendre tout seul. Quant à la menace dont cette prophétie fait allusion, je crois qu'il est en mon devoir de l'éliminer moi-même !

« La prophétie ne fait état d'aucune autre personne, seulement moi et cet enfant. C'est donc à moi d'intervenir si je veux l'éliminer. Cependant, je ne refuserai pas votre aide pour localiser cet enfant et éliminer toute personne essayant de le protéger.

─ Mais Maître, vous risquez de mourir, persévéra Lucius Malefoy. Si vous venez à disparaître, nous serions perdus, nous ne saurions plus où nous diriger. Vous êtes notre guide, le sauveur de notre espèce ! Nous ne pourrions continuer sans vous !

─ Lucius, tu dois savoir que mon but est de vaincre la Mort, et que j'ai tout fait pour y parvenir. Je vous ai déjà dit, à tous, que j'ai réussi à la vaincre, à la berner. Mes expériences ont été efficaces et je suis sûr de les avoir réussies à merveille.

« Cet enfant pourra être un bon test pour prouver ma victoire totale !

─ Mais Maître, si vous vous êtes trompé…

─ Je ne me suis pas trompé, Lucius, coupa le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Chacune de mes entreprises a été un franc succès, il n'y ait aucune raison pour que ce ne soit pas le cas cette fois-ci ! Je trouverai cet enfant et je l'éliminerai de ma baguette. Je pourrai alors affirmer haut et fort que j'ai réussi à vaincre la Mort et le destin !

« Cependant, Lucius, tu as raison. Une expérience n'est jamais parfaite, on peut toujours l'améliorer. C'est pour cela que je demande ce soir une faveur à l'un d'entre vous.

─ Laquelle, Maître ? demanda Bellatrix, qui se penchait littéralement sur la table.

─ J'aurai besoin que l'un de mes fidèles Mangemorts me prêtent un Elfe de maison afin que je me rende dans un lieu me permettant de me rapprocher encore plus de l'immortalité. Ce serait un très grand honneur que l'un de vous me permette ce pas supplémentaire et c'est pourquoi je vous en offre l'occasion.

─ Je peux vous accompagner Maître ! déclara Bellatrix.

─ Non, Bellatrix. Même si j'admire ta dévotion, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. C'est un Elfe qui me faut. Et si possible, le plus rapidement possible. Je pourrai ainsi tester mes défenses et m'assurer que mon plan pour déjouer la Mort est opérationnel. Cela me permettra d'affronter cet enfant sans doute, et d'assurer ainsi ma victoire totale.

« Alors, lequel d'entre vous veut-il bien me confier son Elfe ? »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Une nouvelle fois, seule Nagini manifestait sa présence, visiblement désintéressé par ce qui se passait devant elle. Lord Voldemort regarda ses disciples les uns après les autres. Ils savaient que parmi eux, rares étaient ceux possédant un Elfe. Ces-derniers s'échangèrent des regards, chacun attendant qu'un autre se décident.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être attachés à leur petits conforts du quotidien ! Je leur propose une chance sans précédent de me prouver leur allégeance, mais voilà qu'ils hésitent à m'aider sur ce chemin difficile qu'est le combat face à la Mort_.

Le silence se fit de plus en plus pesant, et beaucoup de Mangemorts fixaient leurs mains jointes devant eux, certains que la réponse allait y surgir. Puis très lentement, une silhouette se leva au fond de la pièce. C'était un jeune Mangemort, encore à Poudlard. Il venait de recevoir la Marque quelques semaines plus tôt.

« Moi, Maître. Je veux bien vous confier l'Elfe de la famille Black. Ça serait un honneur de vous servir et vous permettre d'accomplir votre plus cher désir.

─ Merci Regulus. Ta loyauté sera récompensée. »


	4. 09 Décembre 1979

09 Décembre 1979 : Un combat lourd de conséquences

La poussière obscurcissait toute la rue, on n'y voyait goutte. À elle, se mêlait la neige, mais il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour trouver son chemin. Lord Voldemort avançait sereinement, traversant le nuage comme s'il n'existait pas, sa cape virevoltant derrière lui. Ses Mangemorts le suivaient de près, baguette parée au combat.

Malgré la tension palpable au sein du groupe, tous arborait de joyeux sourire : derrière eux, la Marque des Ténèbres flottait au-dessus du toit de chaque maison. Le groupe de sorciers avançait sereinement dans la rue, comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait leur résister. Face à eux, les gens couraient dans tous les sens dans un mouvement de panique que les pauvres policiers moldus ne pouvaient contrôler

Tandis que certains essayaient de calmer et de porter secours aux Moldus qui couraient dans toute la rue, poussant des hurlements dignes d'un film d'horreur, les autres tentaient en vain d'arrêter la marche des Mages Noirs. Ceux-ci repoussaient les attaques d'un coup de baguette magique, et répondaient en faisait voltiger les Moldus.

Le chaos qui régnait était indescriptible, les voitures étaient retournées, la rue était lézardée en plusieurs endroits et des maisons brûlaient. Les pompiers ne pouvaient pas intervenir car dès qu'un camion approchait, celui-ci se retrouvait immédiatement incendié.

« Apprenez-leurs qui sont les véritables Maîtres en ce monde ! s'exclama le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tuez-en le plus possibles, amusez-vous ! Et surtout, n'oubliez pas : n'épargnez aucun sorciers qui se mettrait en travers de votre route !

─ Oui Seigneur Voldemort ! » s'exclamèrent en cœur les Mangemorts.

Les derniers policiers furent balayés par un simple coup de baguette du Lord Noir. Il faucha de son sortilège meurtrier plusieurs passants, qui s'effondrèrent dans leur course, certains dérapant sur plusieurs mètres.

Les cris augmentèrent de plus belle lorsque les Mangemorts se dispersèrent et fondirent dans chacune des maisons qui n'étaient pas incendiées ou qui n'avaient pas reçues leur visite. Des éclairs de lumières verts, rouges, violet et blanc jaillirent par les fenêtres, parfois suivit d'une silhouette qui s'effondrait sur le sol dans un horrible craquement.

Parfois, les propriétaires se jetaient dans le vide pour échapper à leurs meurtriers, mais ils étaient immédiatement ramenés à l'intérieur de la maison avant d'y être expulsés à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. Quelques-uns des corps se fracassaient sur le mur de la maison d'en face, voir y pénétraient par l'une des fenêtres.

Lord Voldemort explosa de rire lorsqu'il vit un corps arrivait si brutalement contre un mur qu'il disparut dans une gerbe de sang, de chair et de fragment d'os. Le choc fut si violent qu'un cratère apparut sur le mur. Les policiers moldus s'étaient mis à couvert derrière leurs voitures – protection bien fragile face aux maléfices – mais semblèrent reprendre courage lorsque des renforts arrivèrent par camions entiers.

Le répit fut de très courte durée car trois des Mangemorts firent exploser les camions, réduisant à néant les efforts des Moldus. Il n'y avait presque plus personne dans la rue, jonchée de cadavre d'hommes, de femmes et même de quelques enfants. Les voitures, qui n'avaient miraculeusement pas été envoyées dans les airs, finissaient lentement de calciner, une odeur répugnante et une fumée épaisse se rependant dans la rue.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voyait plus que les quelques policiers, derrière lesquels se dessinait une masse de personnes affolées, à seulement dix mètres de lui. Il leva sa baguette, prêt à donner le coup de grâce, lorsqu'il entendit plusieurs pops derrière lui.

_Enfin_, pensa-t-il. _Il était temps que ce vieux croûton daigne à venir lutter contre moi_.

Le Mage Noir se retourna lentement, tandis que les sorts se mirent à jaillirent de toutes part, et découvrit une vingtaine de silhouettes face à lui.

« Eh bien voilà l'Ordre du Phénix, mes fidèles Mangemorts ! Tuez-les ! ordonna-t-il.

─ Tu fais une grave erreur, Tom ! déclara l'une des silhouettes.

─ Et toi, tu vas mourir, Dumbledore ! »

Lord Voldemort lança un Sortilège de la Mort droit vers la silhouette du milieu qui l'esquiva. Il essaya de l'atteindre de nouveau, mais il n'y arriva pas. La silhouette bougeait à une telle vitesse qu'il lui était difficile de la suivre. Il était tellement concentré sur sa cible, qu'il ne vit pas arriver le violent sortilège de Stupéfiction. Par chance, celui-ci fut dévié par l'un de ses Mangemorts.

« Merci Severus.

─ Je suis là pour servir la cause des Sang Purs, Maître. Et vous en êtes l'incarnation.

─ Je te remercie de ta loyauté, mon jeune ami. »

Lorsque le Seigneur des ténèbres releva la tête, son adversaire combattait face à Lucius Malefoy et Rodolphus Lestrange. Mais il apparut très vite que les deux Mangemorts étaient dépassés par leur adversaire. Le Mage Noir s'approcha par derrière et lança un sortilège de la Mort à l'encontre de son ancien professeur. Mais avant qu'il eut terminé la formule, il vit une des voitures moldues se précipitait vers lui.

Il la fit exploser juste à temps, les débris passant au ras de sa cape et allant terminer leur course un peu plus loin. Il se tourna pour voir l'origine de cette attaque et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une femme rousse, accompagné d'un homme brun de grande taille. À côté d'eux, un autre couple tenait leurs baguettes prêtes à l'attaque.

Les sortilèges se mirent à pleuvoir quelques instants plus tard, mais le Seigneur Noir n'eut aucun mal à tous les parer. Mais ses sortilèges n'atteignaient pas leurs cibles, un débris ou un autre sortilège venant les dévier. Très vite, il fut rejoint par le jeune Rogue. Mais rien n'échappait à Lord Voldemort et le Seigneur Noir se rendit compte que son bras droit ne visait jamais la jeune femme rousse.

« Potter ! hurla le Mage Noir. Toujours sur ma route avec les Londubat ! Cette fois-ci vous périrez de ma main ! Les Sang-de-Bourbes doivent être éradiqués !

─ Tu peux toujours courir Voldemort ! hurla James Potter. Mais tu ne nous vaincras pas ! Pas avec Servilus à tes côtés ! Sincèrement, pourquoi le garder avec toi ? Il est inutile !

─ _Avada Kedavra _! » hurla Rogue, mais son sortilège passa largement à côté de sa cible. « Ne parle pas sur ce ton au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Tu es trop dans la boue pour oser l'affronter !

─ Severus, susurra Voldemort, maîtrise ta colère.

─ Laissez-le-moi Maître, je vais le réduire en charpie. _Sectumsempra _! »

Des entailles apparurent sur le bras gauche de James Potter, qui hurla sous la douleur. Mais il ne baissa pas la baguette et répondit d'un sortilège de Stupefiction que Rogue dévia sans mal. Le sortilège alla se perdre dans un mur, le faisant exploser.

« Severus ! hurla alors Lilly Potter. Tu peux encore revenir de notre côté ! Viens avec nous, les Mangemorts ne sont que l'obscurité. Tu ne gagneras pas, tu resteras seul toute ta vie… Pire, tu pourrais mourir ! Et je ne veux pas te perdre !

─ Laisse-le Lily, articula Potter. Il est perdu, ça fait cinq ans que je te le dis.

─ Non James ! Je sais qu'il y a du bon en lui ! »

Les paroles de Lilly semblèrent agir comme un somnifère sur le jeune Mangemort. Il resta immobile, sa baguette toujours en joue. Son regard s'était perdu dans le vide. Ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait supposé venait de se confirmer.

_Il aime la Sang-de-Bourbe, ça ne fait aucun doute_, pensa-t-il. _Puis-je continuer à lui faire confiance ? Va-t-il me trahir un jour pour elle ? Non, probablement pas. Il est venu de son plein gré me voir. Il est venu me retrouver moi. Pas elle, parce qu'elle est déjà mariée à Potter._

_Il doit être jaloux, il doit vouloir tuer Potter au fond de lui-même. Sa haine est plus grande que son amour… Non, sa haine occulte son amour ! Je vais pouvoir l'utiliser comme je le souhaite. Il ne me fera pas obstacle_.

Tandis que Lord Voldemort était perdu dans ses pensées, le duel avait repris, et il avait continué à se battre, par automatisme. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Severus semblait si occupait par Potter qu'il ne s'occupait plus des trois autres combattants. Visiblement, la femme de Potter voulait elle aussi éviter de se battre contre son ami, son attention était donc concentrée sur le Mage Noir.

Les Londubat lui venaient en aide. Le combat commençait à s'éterniser, mais le Seigneur Noir ne faiblissait pas. Au contraire, sa puissance augmentait de minutes en minutes. Dumbledore ne venait pas le combattre, il était en prise cette fois-ci avec plusieurs Mangemorts, mais il s'en sortait toujours.

Lord Voldemort devait rapidement terminer ce combat avant que son ennemi ne lui échappe une nouvelle fois. Il réussit à renvoyer simultanément le sort de ses trois adversaires dans leur direction, à l'instant même ou Potter réussit à stupéfixer Severus. Le jeune sorcier, plein de courage, défia le Seigneur des Ténèbres du regard avant de lui lancer une flopée de sortilèges. Le débit était rapide et soutenu, ne laissant aucun moment pour attaquer. Mais le Mage Noir n'en démordit pas et repoussa chacune des attaques.

Soudain, une violente explosion se produisit derrière lui et il fut propulsé à travers le bâtiment. Il traversa les murs en bois et atterrit dans ce qui devait être autrefois un salon. Il repoussa les débris qui l'avaient enseveli et se retourna vers l'ouverture du mur. Il était séparé du reste de ces disciples par un mur de flammes… Mais les flammes semblaient vivantes, comme animées par une force mystérieuse. En les étudiants attentivement, Lors Voldemort reconnut les flammes du Feudeymon.

Un des Mangemorts avait dû les utiliser sans parvenir à les contrôler, et les flammes dévoraient tout le quartier. Il sortit de la maison lorsqu'il sentit un sortilège lui frôler son oreille droite. Il se retourna vivement et vit que le jeune Potter se tenait face à lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu sous les débris. Il entendit du bruit au-dessus de sa tête, signifiant que les trois autres allaient bientôt arriver. Et cela ne manqua pas.

Les quatre sorciers tentaient de l'ensevelir sous un déluge de sortilèges, mais le Seigneur Noir tint bon. Cependant, il commençait à perdre du terrain, reculant petit à petit. Derrière lui, il sentit les flammes s'approchaient de plus en plus et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas les maîtriser en même temps que combattre ses adversaires. Il devait les détourner quelques secondes, le temps d'éliminer cette menace.

Soudain, Lily Potter laissa pousser un cri, pointant quelque chose à la gauche du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Laisse-le Lily. Tu l'as prévenu, il n'a pas voulu t'écouter. C'est bien la preuve qu'il ne t'aimait pas.

─ Mais on ne peut pas le laisser mourir comme ça !

─ Lily, ne fais pas ça ! hurla alors Frank Londubat. On ne pourra pas te couvrir ! Et sincèrement, un Mangemort en moins ne peut être que bénéfique ! »

Voldemort tourna légèrement la tête et vit de quoi les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix parlaient. Son plus fidèle Mangemort ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres des flammes. Il envoya un puissant sortilège de la Mort en direction de ses adversaires puis se précipita vers son disciple, son fils spirituel.

Il balaya les flammes d'un coup de baguette puis mis le corps de Rogue à l'abri. Il découvrit que de l'autre côté, les combattants avaient fui devant le Feudeymon, en oubliant qu'il y avait d'autres personnes. Ses Mangemorts l'avaient abandonné, sans se soucier de l'état de leur Maître.

_Ils le paieront _!

Soudain, le Mage Noir sentit sa baguette lui échapper des mains : la femme de Londubat, Alice, venait d'utiliser un sortilège de Désarmement. Il vit sa baguette d'if, sa précieuse baguette qu'il avait achetée voilà des années chez Ollivander et qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde, volait en direction du groupe de sorcier, dont les yeux étaient écarquillés. La scène semblait se déroulait au ralentit.

La rage qui s'était accumulée à la vue de la fuite des Mangemorts explosa d'un coup, brisant toutes les vitres encore intact du quartier. Sans que ses adversaires n'aient compris quoi que ce soit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres transplana, attrapa sa baguette au vol et envoya valdinguer les deux Londubats à travers toute la maison. Ils ne se relevèrent pas. En tournant sur lui-même, il renvoya le sortilège de Potter qui fut à son tour propulsé à travers la maison. Puis il fit face à Lily Potter, qui affichait le plus grand courage dont elle était capable.

Lord Voldemort décela au fond de son regard la plus grande terreur. Il écrasa littéralement la jeune sorcière de son aura, obstruant l'intégralité de son champ de vision, barrant de sa simple prestance toutes les sorties possibles. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage, tandis que la haine prenait place sur celui de Lily.

Il s'avança vers elle très lentement, la forçant ainsi à reculer. Il avança jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve contre le mur, perdant tout espoir de fuite. La jeune sorcière s'écroula au sol lorsqu'elle sentit l'obstacle qui barrait sa route. Elle était assise, sa baguette pointée en direction du torse du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La haine était toujours là, mais la terreur absolue la remplaçait peu à peu, la main qui tenait la baguette tremblant de plus en plus.

Malgré la fraicheur de la nuit, des gouttes de transpiration perlaient sur le front de la jeune sorcière. Lord Voldemort se délectait du spectacle, il avait du mal à contenir l'éclat de rire qui sommeillait au fond de sa gorge. Il leva lentement la baguette sur le cœur de la sorcière, il devait l'éliminer – c'était une Sang-de-Bourbe – mais un doute commença à l'envahir.

L'image de Severus ne voulant pas la combattre, répondant à toutes les insultes de Potter, ne sachant plus quoi faire après la déclaration de Lily Potter. Il pouvait se servir de cet avantage pour mieux contrôler Severus. Puis soudain, un crispement de douleur apparut sur le visage de la sorcière, et elle porta sa main au ventre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres suivit cette scène surréaliste puis constata un point qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

Il n'eut qu'à scruter au fond du regard plein de défi de la jeune sorcière rousse pour en avoir la confirmation.

« Ainsi, tu es enceinte, susurra-t-il. Et pourtant tu viens me défier moi et mes Mangemorts. Comme c'est intéressant. _Accio _! »

Soudain, le corps de James Potter s'éleva des décombres et vint atterrir aux pieds de Lily Potter, entre elle et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Vraiment très intéressant, répéta Lord Voldemort. Vois-tu, je pourrai vous tuer, tous les trois, mais je ne vais pas le faire. Je vais vous laisser la vie sauve ! Mais votre vie m'appartiendra désormais ! Vous aurez une dette envers moi, une dette qui, j'espère bien, sera réglée lorsque je le voudrai.

─ Jamais !

─ Oh, mais vous y serez obligés. C'est la loi des sorciers. Moi seul déciderai ce que votre vie sera et vous devrez vous y forcer !

─ Que devrons-nous faire pour accomplir votre dette ? demanda Lily avec toute la haine et le courage dont elle était capable.

─ Ça, je vous le dirai en temps voulu. Au revoir Potter ! »

Puis le Seigneur Noir se retourna et alla chercher le corps de Severus. Puis il transplana jusqu'à sa demeure. Aucun Mangemort n'était en vue pour l'accueillir.

_Ils le paieront tous_.

Mais sa haine s'était amoindrie grâce à sa merveilleuse manœuvre. Maintenant que la vie de Lily Potter lui appartenait, il avait un moyen de pression sur Severus qui garantissait sa loyauté infaillible. Il allait pouvoir devenir son plus fidèle bras droit, celui en qui il pourrait placer toute sa confiance… enfin presque. Aucun ne devait être mis au courant pour les Horcruxes.

Personne ne devait connaître son secret.


	5. 1 Août 1980 : La naissance de l'angoisse

1er Août 1980 : La naissance de l'angoisse

Comme à son habitude, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se trouvait seul dans la vaste pièce qui servait de salle de réunion. Nagini était partie à la recherche de son dîner dans le parc qui entourait la vaste demeure. Dans ses mains, tournoyait un journal noirci par le temps, mais qui gardait quand même un étrange aspect de nouveauté. Le Mage Noir l'ouvrit et fit défiler les pages. Il savait parfaitement ce que renfermait cet objet, mais ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait pour le moment.

Juillet venait de se terminer, et il n'avait encore aucune nouvelle naissance chez ses ennemis. Depuis qu'il avait pris connaissance de la prophétie, plusieurs sorciers avaient été assez fous pour le défier plus d'une fois. La plupart étaient désormais morts – certains réduits en poussière – ou vivaient seuls. Parmi ces rares élus encore en vie, il n'y avait que deux couples : les Potter et les Londubat.

Il savait les Potter en attente d'un enfant, la vie des parents étant désormais liée à la sienne, mais il n'avait eu aucun signe de la part de son espion auprès de ses ennemis. Les Londubat, quant à eux, avaient arrêté également les combats depuis quelques mois, notamment la femme. Or, ils s'agissaient d'Aurors respectables. Eux aussi devaient donc attendre un enfant.

La question était de savoir quand ces deux tâcherons étaient censés naître. D'après ces informations, l'évènement se rapprochait. Mais le mois de Juillet avait filé et rien de plus n'était parvenu à ses oreilles. La prophétie parlait de _quand mourra le septième mois_, ce qui signifiais bien que l'enfant ne pouvait naître qu'à la fin du mois dernier.

L'impatience l'avait rendu irritable ces-derniers temps, plus taciturne que jamais. Il avait diminué ses activités, pour se concentrer d'avantage sur ces enfants, mais il ne devait pas trop faire durer cette période sous peine d'éveiller les soupçons. Dumbledore devait déjà savoir qu'une partie de la prophétie lui était connue et son adversaire ne le sous-estimait pas.

Le directeur de Poudlard devait donc en être arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que lui et devait se douter qu'il était à la recherche des parents. Cela expliquait pourquoi les couples vivaient cachés. Cependant, Voldemort était prêt à parier que Dumbledore n'avait tenu le Ministère que superficiellement au courant, voire pas du tout, sur l'étendue de ses connaissances.

Si les Aurors se rendaient compte que sa diminution d'activité correspondait à ses recherches sur les couples, cela pourrait se retourner contre lui, il pouvait être pris dans une embuscade. Si aujourd'hui, il n'avait rien, il devait mettre au point une attaque de grande envergure pour expliquer cette diminution. S'il avait de bonnes nouvelles, il devrait mettre au point une stratégie pour dissimuler ses recherches sur les parents.

Soudain, de légers coups frappèrent la lourde porte de la pièce. Il glissa le journal dans un pan de sa cape.

« Entrez, » siffla Voldemort.

Deux silhouettes apparurent alors devant lui : son fidèle bras droit Severus accompagné de son espion au sein du Département des Mystères, Augustus Rookwood.

Ce sorcier avait rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts quelques mois après Severus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pu refuser un espion de choix au sein du Département le plus inaccessible du Ministère. Cela lui donnait accès à un nombre d'informations inimaginable et cela, sans éveiller les soupçons de l'Ordre du Phénix, les Langues-de-Plombs étant connus pour ne pas divulguer leurs informations.

Cependant, Rookwood s'était montré distant ces-derniers temps et Voldemort le suspectait d'être à l'origine de plusieurs fuites. Il devait garder un œil sur lui, pour s'assurer de son allégeance. Tout comme il aurait dû garder un œil sur le rejeton des Black, Regulus, qui avait disparu de la surface de la Terre depuis quelques mois déjà.

« Avez-vous reçu des nouvelles ? demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

─ Oui, Maître, » répondit Severus en se prosternant, l'autre restant en arrière, visiblement terrifié. « Nous vous apportons de bonnes nouvelles. Rookwood, ici présent, vient de m'apporter des informations capitales qui, de toutes évidences, concernent de l'Ordre du Phénix.

─ Je t'écoute Rookwood.

─ Maître, vous savez que je travaille au Département des Mystères. J'ai donc un accès illimité aux informations dont le Ministère dispose…

─ Je me fiche de savoir comment tu as obtenu l'information ! Donne-la-moi !

─ J'ai pu accéder au Livre. J'ai vérifié ce matin, comme toutes les semaines. J'y ai trouvé ce que vous cherchez : les Londubat ont eu un fils avant-hier soir. Il s'appelle Neville.

─ As-tu trouvé où ils se cachaient ? interrogea le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

─ N… non, Maître, avoua Rookwood. Le livre ne donne pas le lieu de naissance. J'ai vérifié les registres de Saint-Mangouste, mais les Londubat n'y ont pas mis les pieds.

─ Peu importe ! Vous parliez de bonnes nouvelles… Qu'elle est la seconde ?

─ Elle concerne les Potter. Ils ont eu un fils également, hier soir ! Il se nomme Harry.

─ Tu en es sûr ? » demanda le Mage Noir en se levant et s'approchant du Mangemort. « Absolument sûr ?

─ Certain, Maître, » certifia Rookwood qui se mit à trembler au fur et à mesure que Voldemort s'approchait. « Le Livre du Recensement inscrit automatiquement tout sorcier qui naît en Angleterre à Poudlard. Il est impossible de le duper.

─ Très bien, » articula calment Voldemort, réussissant à contenir sa joie. « Tu peux partir. Severus, reste ici un moment. »

Rookwood ne se fit pas prier et sorti en courant de la salle. En se rasseyant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres vit la porte se refermer sur cet être abject. Il distingua également dans le regard de Severus que sa joie n'avait pas totalement était dissimulée. Il observa quelques secondes son bras droit, laissant planer le silence. Il attendit que son Mangemort prenne la parole, et profita de ce répit pour réfléchir.

Deux enfants convenaient à la prophétie, mais un seul d'entre eux en était l'objet. Lequel ? Il pouvait essayer de tuer les deux, mais il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui faudrait pour les retrouver tous les deux. De plus, s'il tuait le mauvais garçon, l'autre famille serait au courant de son but et deviendrait immédiatement hors d'atteinte. Dumbledore ferait tout pour les protéger au maximum. Cependant, il devait agir vite, car Dumbledore également devait hésiter sur le garçon. Saurait-il trouver le bon ?

_Non, il se contenterait de protéger les deux pour plus de sécurité_, pensa le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _Cependant, s'il découvre après qui je suis à la recherche, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il mettra toutes les protections possibles et imaginables. Je dois impérativement le laisser dans le doute tout en me concentrant sur le bon_.

Lequel de ses deux garçons pouvait convenir ? S'il voulait attendre de voir lequel serait le plus puissant, il en avait pour des années. Devait-il attendre aussi longtemps ?

_Non, si je laisse ce garçon devenir puissant, il pourrait finir par pouvoir me vaincre. Je dois impérativement agir tant que c'est un bébé sans défense et sans pouvoirs magiques_.

Comment choisir dans ce cas ? Faire passer des tests aux deux ? Quels tests dans ce cas ?

_Non, si je fais ça, je vais devoir agir sur les deux en même temps. Ca demanderait trop de temps et ça dévoilerait à Dumbledore et au Ministère mes objectifs_.

Il était également exclu d'attendre trop longtemps. Lord Voldemort comprit qu'il devait faire un pari pour choisir l'enfant qui lui causerait plus tard des problèmes. Comment réussir son pari avec un maximum de chance ?

_D'abord, établir tous les paramètres en ma possession_.

Les deux enfants étaient des garçons, le sexe ne devrait donc pas intervenir dans la prophétie. L'âge des parents ? A sa connaissance, les Londubat étaient légèrement plus âgées que les Potter, mais l'âge au sein des couples était le même. Cela avait-il un rôle ? L'âge avait-il une importance ?

La prophétie ne faisait état que de la naissance de l'enfant, pas celui des parents. Cependant, les termes précisaient que les parents étaient suffisamment âgés pour l'avoir défié trois fois. Cependant, les Potter y étaient parvenus malgré leur jeune âge.

_Non, l'âge ne doit avoir aucune influence_.

Les études à Poudlard ? Autant qu'il le sût, les quatre parents sortaient tous de Gryffondor, ce qui excluait un rôle de la maison rivale de son illustre ancêtre. Les distinctions ? Il savait que Lily Potter avait été Préfète et Préfète-en-chef, et que son mari avait été Préfet-en-chef. Quant aux Londubat, ils avaient été tous deux Préfets, le mari étant devenu par la suite Préfet-en-chef. Pas de grandes différences à ce niveau, il était fort peu probable que la prophétie soit allée aussi loin dans les détails intrinsèques.

Les résultats scolaires ? Le Mage Noir savait que James Potter avait été un excellent élève et que sa femme était l'une des meilleures en potion – Voldemort suspectait cependant Severus de l'avoir aidée – et les Londubat étaient des Aurors, ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient obtenus des notes correctes à leurs BUSE et ASPIC. Severus lui avait fait part de son hypothèse sur le fait que Potter était un Animagus. Cependant, Rookwood lui avait apporté la liste des Animagus déclarés, et il n'avait pas trouvé le nom du sorcier, ni celui d'un des Londubat.

Severus avait affirmait que Potter était un Animagus, mais il ne savait rien au sujet des Londubat. Des Animagus non-déclarés ? La probabilité que ce soit le cas était très faible, quasi nulle. Lui-même pouvait juger que cet art était un des plus compliqués. Un point en faveur des Potter. Était-ce suffisant ?

_Non, si je m'étais seulement contenté du mois de juillet, ou du nombre de duels contre les parents, je n'aurai pas pu sélectionner ces deux enfants. Je dois au moins trouver deux raisons, même trois si possible, pour choisir l'un des deux enfants_.

Quelles étaient les autres informations dont il disposait ?

L'amour des parents ? Cet amour dont Dumbledore voulait lui en faire comprendre la force ? Impossible à juger si tôt. Cependant, il ne pouvait que constater les faits : les deux couples s'étaient mariés quelques mois plus tôt et en pleine guerre, ce qui manifestait leur amour pour l'autre. De plus, cet amour était tellement fort qu'ils avaient pris la décision de faire un enfant en cette période troublée et que, malgré cette prophétie, avait continué jusqu'au bout.

Cependant, Lily Potter avait une très grande compassion, étant prête jusqu'à pardonner Severus, qui l'avait énormément déçue. Cependant, il avait cru comprendre qu'Alice Londubat avait un amour profond pour toutes les personnes dignes de confiance et était une personne très loyale. De plus, elle défendait âprement les droits des autres créatures. Les deux couples étaient aussi aimés l'un que l'autre par la Communauté des sorciers, et devaient avoir autant d'amis. L'amour ne jouerait donc aucun rôle dans cette prophétie, du moins un rôle mineur.

L'apparence physique ? Trop difficile à juger, mais il ne devait pas négliger ce point. Dans ses souvenirs, les Londubat paraissaient plus corpulents que les Potter, plus résistants. De plus, ils avaient tous deux été dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Frank au poste de batteur et Alice au poste de Poursuiveuse. Du côté des Potter, seul James avait joué au Quidditch, mais avait été un excellent Poursuiveur. Malgré cela, les Londubat semblaient plus enclin à donner naissance à un enfant résistant que les Potter, dont le fils serait vraisemblablement plus disposé à s'attirer les filles. Un point pour chaque famille.

Le prochain serait décisif.

Avait-il d'autres informations ? Il ne restait qu'un point qu'il n'avait pas abordé, les liens de parentés. Les Londubat venaient tous deux de familles de sang-purs, la famille Londubat en elle-même remontant assez loin dans le passé. Leur fils avait donc un sang on ne pouvait plus pur. Cela garantissait qu'il allait devenir un grand sorcier dans l'avenir. Qu'en était-il des Potter ?

Le mari venait d'une très ancienne famille de sorciers, très riche, dont il n'avait pas pu en déterminer l'origine. Cependant, il était fort à parier que jamais un Potter n'avait été enfanté par un Moldu. Il était fort probable que le nom ait évolué avec les années, que des archives se soient perdues. La femme, quant à elle, était une… Sang-de-Bourbe. Une étincelle de lucidité passa dans les yeux du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps. Il avait la réponse en face de lui depuis le début ! C'en était même d'une évidence !

Le fils des Potter était un Sang-Mêlé, comme lui !

La prophétie ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir tenu compte de ce détail si important. Elle n'avait pas été explicite sur ce point, mais ça ne pouvait être que ce garçon. Qui d'autre qu'un Sang-Mêlé pouvait vaincre le Sang-Mêlé le plus puissant de la Terre ? Severus lui-même était un Sang-Mêlé et c'était lui qui avait apporté la prophétie, un autre signe de l'importance de ce point. L'enfant dont parler la prophétie ne pouvait être que le fils des Potter ! Ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Il avait de nouveau réussi à trouver une vérité que personne d'autre ne pouvait trouver, il avait percé de nouveau un mystère impossible à résoudre : Harry Potter était l'Élu !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sorti de ses réflexions, Severus toujours devant lui, n'osant percer le silence dans lequel son Maître s'était plongé. Au regard qu'il lui lançait, Voldemort su que son bras droit avait compris ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, avait compris pourquoi son regard brillait tel des rubis.

« Maître, pourquoi vous intéressez-vous autant à ces personnes ? demanda Severus pour briser le silence, voyant que son Maître était de retour.

─ Que veux-tu dire, Severus ?

─ Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire, Maître. Vous nous avez ordonné de surveiller les membres de l'Ordre et de réduire en parallèle nos activités. Vous semblez très intéressé par les enfants des Potter et des Londubat. Pourquoi ?

─ Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi, Severus. Tu connais les raisons qui me guident à agir ainsi. Alors laisse-moi te poser cette question. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir tout ça ?

─ Maître, vous pensez sincèrement que ces deux enfants sont ceux de la prophétie ? Voyons Maître, c'est ridicule ! Les Londubat sont de grands Aurors, mais ils ne vous arrivent pas à la cheville ! Comment leur fils pourrait-il vous vaincre ?

« Quant à… Potter, ajouta-t-il avec tout le mépris de sa voix, c'est un enfant pourri-gâté ! Il n'a aucun talent ! Tout ce qu'il sait faire, c'est se pavaner devant les autres, attirer les regards vers lui…

─ Severus, coupa Voldemort d'une voix calme mais ferme. Je sais ce qu'il existe entre toi et James Potter. Mais ne le sous-estime pas. Son fils sera un grand sorcier, un très puissant sorcier. Le sang qui coule dans ses veines lui confère un pouvoir qui n'a d'égal que le mien ! Et c'est à moi de le tuer !

─ Vous… vous voulez dire que vous croyez que… c'est lui. L'enfant des Potter est celui de la prophétie ? demanda Severus, soudain plus mal à l'aise.

─ Sans l'ombre d'un doute, Severus ! Cet enfant est celui dont parle la prophétie et qui doit me faire courir à ma perte. C'est pourquoi je dois le tuer, de mes mains, le plus rapidement possible. Tant qu'il reste un bébé sans pouvoirs magiques, il m'est inoffensif.

─ Mais… mais Maître ? Êtes-vous sûr que …

─ Il n'y a aucune autre option ! L'enfant des Londubat ne sera jamais un souci pour ma vie. Il ne sera comme ses parents : un sorcier à abattre s'il se met sur ma route !

─ Et si jamais vous vous êtes trompés ? demanda Severus, reprenant consistance.

─ Je ne me suis pas trompé ! Lord Voldemort n'a jamais tort ! Mais tu as raison, je dois m'assurer que je fais bonne route. Je tuerai cet enfant et ces parents, pour éviter qu'ils n'en refassent un qui pourrait me nuire.

─ Vous… voulez les tuer ? Tu… tuer Lily ?

─ Oui, je vais les tuer tous les deux…

─ NON ! s'exclama Severus en se jetant aux pieds de Voldemort, le visage suppliant. S'il vous plait ! Je vous en prie ! Épargnez Lily ! »

Cette manœuvre prit de cours le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il savait que son Mangemort et la femme de Potter avaient des relations plus profondes qu'ont habituellement Gryffondor et Serpentard, il savait qu'ils avaient été amis et il savait que Lily tenait beaucoup à Severus. Il savait également que son bras droit n'osait pas l'affronter, sans doute par caprice et en souvenir de leur ancienne amitié. Mais il ne savait que les relations avaient aussi fortes, aussi profonde, aussi attachées à l'amour.

Car c'était l'amour, cet amour qu'il n'avait jamais compris, cet amour qu'il avait mainte fois observé dans les yeux de ses condisciples à Poudlard, cet amour qu'il voyait dans les paroles de Dumbledore, dans le comportement de Bellatrix à son égard. L'amour dans son état le plus pur. Ce sorcier, alors si sobre, si sombre, si sûr de lui, si impénétrable, s'était brusquement ouvert à lui et semblait désormais bien misérable.

« Je vous en prie ! Épargnez-la ! Tuez le père et le fils si ça vous chante ! Mais pas elle ! Elle est tout ce que j'ai, tout ce que je désire ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans son sourire, sans son regard ! Si vous me retirez ça, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrai devenir ! Je vous supplie à genoux d'épargnez Lily Potter !

─ Du calme Severus, du calme ! » demanda Lord Voldemort, qui reprenait le contrôle de la situation. « J'ai compris ce que tu ressens pour cette femme, mais ne mérites-tu pas mieux ? Toi, un Mangemort si digne, si puissant ! Mon fidèle bras droit, tu ne veux pas plutôt vivre ta vie avec une autre femme ?

─ Je connais son origine, Maître ! Mais ça n'y change rien ! Je l'aime, je l'aime du plus profond de mon cœur ! Elle est la seule personne que je n'ai jamais aimée, la seule personne qui m'a donné une chance d'exister, à part vous Maître ! Si vous la supprimez, je perdrai une partie de mon âme, je… je ne serai plus aussi digne de vous ! Je vous en supplie ! »

Le Mage Noir considéra son disciple de longues secondes. Il avait beau plongé son regard dans celui noir de Severus, il n'y voyait que la vérité. Il sonda son esprit et y découvrit que cette femme avait une place très importante dans la vie de son bras droit. Severus ne mentait pas : il aimait profondément Lily Potter et y était très attaché. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'accorda quelques instants de réflexions avant de trancher.

« Soit Severus ! Tu es mon plus fidèle Mangemort, tu es mon bras droit ! Tu m'as apporté la nouvelle de cette prophétie et tu as démontré ton allégeance envers moi. Je veux bien t'accorder cette faveur. J'épargnerai Lily Potter pour qu'elle soit à toi et à toi seul.

« Cependant, je doute que les autres acceptent ton choix, mais ne craint rien. Lord Voldemort t'a accordé cette faveur et elle t'appartient en tout et pour tout. En contrepartie, je te demanderais un service en échange de cette faveur.

─ Tout ce que vous voudrez.

─ Je veux que tu entres dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Débrouilles-toi pour que Dumbledore soit convaincue de ta fidélité envers lui. Tu me seras très précieux là-bas. Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile de convaincre les membres de l'Ordre, mais j'ai confiance en ton pouvoir de persuasion.

« Arrange-toi pour qu'ils soient convaincue que tu ais rejoint leurs rangs et abandonné les miens. »

Severus releva la tête, les larmes disparus. Son masque impénétrable avait repris sa place, cependant on pouvait toujours y lire une trace de reconnaissance et de surprise quant à la mission que lui demandait son Maître.

« Bien, Maître. »


	6. 10 Septembre 1981

10 Septembre 1981 : Un trop plein de confiance

Les Mangemorts étaient tous réunis autour de la table, observant avec admiration et crainte Lord Voldemort, tandis que Nagini ondulait entre leurs pieds. L'atmosphère était lourde, mais pas inquiétante. On sentait que quelque chose de très important se déroulait dans cette pièce, mais que cela s'apparentait plus à une bonne nouvelle qu'à une mauvaise nouvelle. Cependant, on comprenait très vite que toute plaisanterie était à éviter.

Plusieurs Mangemorts sursautaient ou avait une expression de dégoût sur leur visage lorsque le long serpent les frôlait. Trônant sur son fauteuil, le Seigneur des Ténèbres observait ses condisciples, attendant d'avoir des propositions. Mais comme aucun d'eux n'osait prendre la parole, il dû s'obliger à le faire.

« Personne n'a de suggestion ? Cela fait plus de huit mois que nous pourchassons les Potter, et aucun de vous n'a d'idées sur le lieu où ils se cachent. Je pensais pourtant avoir été assez claire sur l'urgence de la situation, non ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale qui en fit frémir plus d'un. « Je comprends qu'aucun de vous n'ait cette idée, Dumbledore a mis tout en œuvre pour nous ralentir. Il ne fait aucun doute désormais sur ses connaissances dans mes projets.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est votre incapacité à trouver une solution pour contourner le problème et me permettre ainsi de tuer cet enfant !

─ Maître, réussit à déglutir un homme de grande taille. Nous sommes désolés, mais nous ne savons pas par où commencer. Je… je suis certain que vous pouvez nous indiquer la voie.

─ _Endoloris _! » s'exclama subitement Voldemort, brandissant sa baguette. « J'admire ta confiance en moi, Dolohov, mais je ne pourrai pas accepter une telle impertinence ! »

Le Mangemort était tombé de sa chaise et son corps était désormais parcouru de spasmes violents, le faisant trembler dans tous les sens. Il hurlait également, mais très vite le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui apposa un sortilège de Mutisme. Les autres Mangemorts le regardaient, mais ne faisaient aucun commentaire. Puis, le Lord Noir leva le sortilège, et Dolohov resta au sol, encore parcouru de spasmes.

Il se leva péniblement, prenant appui sur la table et la chaise. Il put à peine supporter son poids et s'effondra au sol, emportant au passage la chaise avec lui. Personne n'essaya de le relever. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres parcouru du regard son assemblée, visiblement satisfait de l'effet qu'il venait de produire.

_Ces imbéciles se croient tout permis depuis que j'ai accordé cette faveur à Rogue. Cependant, aucun d'eux n'a le privilège de compter autant à mes côtés. Ce sont tous des incapables et mériteraient que je les tue tous sur le champ_.

Le silence devint de plus en plus pesant, et il décida de le rompre.

« Vous n'avez donc aucune idée pour contourner ces défenses. Queudver ne peut pas me dire le lieu où ils se trouvent car il est protégé par un Fidelitas. Il ne peut me donner que des informations à leur sujet, leurs activités et leurs connaissances sur l'avancée de mes plans. Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche ! Quant à Severus, il a encore acquit trop peu de confiance auprès des membres de l'Ordre pour qu'ils lui dévoilent cette information.

─ Dumbledore me fait confiance ! s'exclama le jeune Mangemort. Il m'a transmis des informations cruciales que…

─ Tu m'as remises et je t'en remercie une nouvelle fois, coupa le Mage Noir. Cependant, il ne te fait pas encore assez confiance pour te dévoiler le lieu où ils se trouvent.

─ Parce qu'il n'est pas le Gardien du Secret, déclara Severus.

─ Il ne veut pas te dire qui l'est, cela revient au même.

─ Je reste persuadé que c'est un proche des Potters !

─ Queudver lui-même ne sait pas qui est le Gardien des Secrets, fit remarquer Rabastan Lestrange. Nous avons essayé d'intercepter les courriers, mais impossible de savoir d'où il part, ni d'où il arrive. Le cousin de Bellatrix traitre à son sang est le meilleur ami de James Potter. Il doit savoir qui est le Gardien !

─ Il est même fort probable que ce soit lui, termina Voldemort. Nous avons élaboré ce point de nombreuses fois, mais rien ne nous permet d'en être sûrs. Black est sans doute lui-aussi protéger, tout comme leur ami loup-garou.

« Dumbledore ne nous livrera aucun des membres de l'Ordre – il préférerait mourir que ça – et les autres membres de l'Ordre ne laissent rien filtrer à ce sujet car eux-mêmes sont dans l'ignorance.

« Au final, nous en arrivons au même stade qu'il y a six mois, depuis que les Potters sont en fuite et cachés, c'est-à-dire rien ! JE VEUX DES INFORMATIONS UTILES ! » tonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres, faisant trembler les murs de la pièce et recroquevillant tous les Mangemorts sur place. « JE VEUX SAVOIR OÙ SE CACHENT LILY ET JAMES POTTER ! JE VEUX DES RÉPONSES TOUT DE SUITE ! JE VEUX TUER HARRY POTTER ! »

Son explosion de colère terrifia tous les Mangemorts, les plus proches de lui reculèrent, certains se tassèrent sur leur chaise, d'autres essayèrent de dissimuler leur présence en se cachant sous la table ou derrière un autre Mangemort. Même Nagini saisit la colère de son maître et se mit à siffler bruyamment.

Lorsque le Mage Noir se fut calmé, la peur de ses disciples n'avait pas diminué. Il prit une grande inspiration puis déclara d'une voix calme, mais doucereuse.

« Je veux tuer Harry Potter avant la fin de cette année. Débrouillez-vous comme vous le souhaitez, je veux savoir où il se trouve avant le 31 Décembre. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous tuerai les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce que ma soif de meurtre soit épanchée, est-ce bien clair ? Vous ne pouvez pas me décevoir cette fois-ci.

« Tuez s'il le faut, pour obtenir cette information. Torturez, soumettez à l'Imperium, au Veritaserum. Brisez les sorciers que vous capturerez pour leur faire avoir le lieu où les Potter se dissimulent. Je suis le seul à pouvoir déjouer la Mort, il est hors de question que cet enfant m'échappe ! Est-ce bien compris ? »

Un léger murmure s'éleva de l'assemblée, toujours pétrifiée par la colère de leur Maître, malgré l'atmosphère qui se détendit.

« Bien, vous pouvez partir maintenant. La réunion est terminée. La prochaine fois que nous nous retrouverons ici, c'est pour m'apporter l'information qui me manque. Débarrassez-moi de ce Chartier avant que je ne l'achève. Bellatrix, Lucius, je voudrai que vous restiez quelques minutes de plus. J'ai une mission de la plus haute importance pour vous. »

Les Mangemorts restèrent interdits quelques secondes, puis se levèrent lentement, fuyant la présence de leur Maître. La salle se vida rapidement, Dolohov fut emporté par deux de ses camarades, et seuls Lucius et Bellatrix restèrent à leurs places, se lançant des regards curieux.

Voldemort lu dans leurs yeux qu'ils se demandaient pourquoi il avait demandé leur présence après cette réunion. Le dernier Mangemort ferma la porte derrière lui, plongeant la salle dans un silence de cathédrale. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres jugea deux de ses Mangemorts les plus fidèles, voulant s'assurer que son choix était le bon.

Il avait encore deux Horcruxes à cacher. La Coupe de Poufsouffle, qu'il avait brillement subtilisé à son ancien propriétaire, et son journal intime. Et les deux Mangemorts présents étaient les seules personnes en mesure de les cacher le plus efficacement, bien qu'il eût voulu le faire lui-même. Mais c'était le moment de tester leur loyauté infaillible.

Depuis que Dumbledore lui avait parlé du Chemin de Traverse, des années en arrière, il avait été émerveillé par cette rue commerçante. Mais ce qu'il avait le plus attiré dans ce lieu rempli de magie, encore plus que la boutique d'Ollivander, c'était sans aucun doute la Banque des Sorciers Gringotts. Ce magnifique édifice de marbre blanc, dominant tous autres, avait immédiatement attiré son regard.

À sa grande déception, il avait appris qu'il n'avait pas de coffre en son nom, et qu'il lui était impossible d'en avoir un jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans. Il devrait donc, en attendant, puiser dans la réserve d'or de Poudlard, qui versait une bourse à tous les élèves issus du monde Moldu. Il avait vécu cela comme un rejet du monde des Sorciers et en garder une profonde blessure dans son intégrité.

Depuis ce jour, il n'avait que cesse d'obtenir un coffre dans cette majestueuse banque. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pu obtenir un coffre lors de ses dix-sept ans car il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour en ouvrir un. S'il tenait réellement à obtenir un coffre, il devait prouver qu'il était de sang sorcier et attendre qu'un coffre se libère.

Malheureusement, cela lui avait été impossible, car déclarer son ascendance aurait été avouer qu'il était l'Héritier de Salazar Serpentard et que c'était lui qui avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets. Il avait donc refusé, à contrecœur, d'ouvrir un coffre. Cependant, il avait gardé cette blessure infligée par les gobelins et leur en avait fait payer le prix en tuant beaucoup d'entre eux lors de son ascension au pouvoir lors de ces dix dernières années.

_Ces misérables avaient osé me refuser un coffre dans leur humble établissement, à moi, le plus sorcier de tous les sorciers de ce monde. Moi, le seul héritier des quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard. Moi qui aie accompli les plus grandes choses qu'on ait jamais vu._

Heureusement, cet affront était en phase d'être corrigé. Il savait que Bellatrix, par son mari, disposait d'un des coffres les mieux protégés de la banque. Les Lestrange étant une très ancienne famille, ils avaient l'honneur de disposer d'un des rares coffres situés au dernier sous-sol de la banque, l'un des coffres les plus profonds de l'édifice. Un des rares coffres gardés par un dragon. Sans oublier les innombrables protections qu'offraient les gobelins à ce sujet.

Y déposer son Horcruxe reviendrait à ce qu'il ait un coffre, à ce qu'une part de lui s'y trouve, à ce qu'il est enfin un objet à lui bénéficiant des protections de la majestueuse banque. De plus, il savait ces protections très efficaces, ce qui lui évitait d'en ajouter d'autres. Cet Horcruxe serait sans doute l'un des mieux gardés : après tout, il était impossible de cambrioler Gringotts.

Quant à son journal, il avait une grande valeur pour lui. En effet, en plus d'être son Horcruxe, il y avait mis la part de son âme telle qu'elle était lorsqu'il avait ouvert la Chambre. Il ne pouvait plus retourner l'ouvrir lui-même à Poudlard, c'était impossible pour le moment et sans doute pour encore de nombreuses années. Personne ne devait connaître la véritable nature de ce journal.

Or il savait que n'importe lequel de ses disciples seraient à même de découvrir la vraie nature de cet objet s'il essayait de l'utiliser. Il devait donc le faire parvenir à un enfant, qui serait en âge d'aller à Poudlard et aurait tout le loisir de l'utiliser. Il suffisait juste que cet enfant lui confie son âme, qu'il pourrait alors contrôler pour ouvrir la Chambre. Ainsi, il pourrait accomplir la noble tâche de son illustre ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard, et cela au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore, qui ignorait tout de ce journal et des Horcruxe.

_Ce vieux fous amoureux des Moldus cherchera sans doute chez les Serpentards le responsable, mais aucun d'eux ne saura qu'il a ouvert la Chambre, n'en sera pas conscient dans le meilleur des cas. Jamais l'enfant, et encore moins Dumbledore, ne suspectera ce petit journal. C'est la cachette parfaite._

Bien sûr, l'idéal serait qu'il tombe dans les mains d'un des élèves d'une autre maison, mais rares étaient ses Mangemorts ne venant pas de Serpentard, et aucun d'eux n'avaient d'enfants. Voire même en avoir un. Il devait donc jouer avec un Serpentard.

Le journal était bien sûr dangereux pour son utilisateur, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres comptait sur le fait que son Horcruxe ne devrait pas trop être actif tant qu'il serait en vie. Il jouerait sans doute avec l'élève, l'affaiblira sûrement, mais n'essaiera sûrement pas de le tuer. La seule chose qui pourrait le pousser à agir ainsi serait que lui-même soit mort, ou son âme détruite, à ce moment, son Horcruxe essayant alors de redonner corps à son âme. Mais comme ce moment n'avait aucune chance d'arriver, il n'y avait aucun risque.

_Encore faut-il que ces incapables puissent me donner le lieu où se cachent les Potters_.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait choisi Lucius. Ce-dernier venait d'avoir un garçon, Drago, qui serait à Poudlard dans onze années. C'était un long délai à attendre, mais Lucius était un de ses plus fidèles Mangemort et Lord Voldemort savait qu'il ne le trahirait pas. Il pouvait donc lui faire confiance afin de lui faire garder son précieux journal. Et rien ne l'obligeait à en dire plus ce journal, coupant court à la curiosité que manifesterait sans aucun doute son disciple.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda une nouvelle fois les deux Mangemorts avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

« Je vous ai demandé de rester ici afin que vous m'aidiez à accomplir une tâche qui m'est très importante, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme.

─ Tout ce que vous voudrez Maître, répondit Bellatrix.

─ Je suis heureux de voir que votre fidélité envers moi reste toujours aussi forte. Si je vous ai demandé de rester, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de vous. Vous connaissez mon but ultime ?

─ Vaincre la Mort, répondirent les deux sorciers d'une même voix empressée.

─ Exactement. Pour cela, j'ai dû faire plusieurs expériences et il m'est arrivé de constater qu'elles étaient… incomplètes. Du moins, certaines d'entre elles.

─ Vous voulez que nous vous aidions à les accomplir ? demanda Lucius.

─ Tu es perspicace mon jeune ami. Oui, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour accomplir ces expériences. Pour cela je vais vous confier des objets. Mais avant tout, je voudrai que Lucius sorte de cette pièce. Attend mon appel derrière la porte.

─ Bien Maître. »

Lucius se leva et quitta la pièce. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette la Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle. La Mangemorte regarda l'objet avec un intérêt qui tenait de la vénération. Voldemort vit du coin de l'œil que Bellatrix se forçait à ne pas l'embrasser et à se prosterner devant elle.

« Cet objet est d'une valeur inestimable pour moi. Bellatrix, je vais te confier cette coupe. En l'étudiant longuement, je me suis aperçu qu'elle n'était pas activée. Et selon moi, la seule façon de l'activer est de la placer dans un coffre de Gringotts. Je sais que le tien est un des plus protégés de la banque…

─ Mon coffre est _votre_ coffre, Maître. Vous pouvez y mettre tous les objets que vous désirez ! Nous pouvons même vous le léguer si vous y tenez !

─ Merci de ta proposition, Bellatrix, mais je préfère que tu gardes ton coffre. Déposes-y cette coupe, au milieu de tes autres biens. Je te dirai quand il faudra la retirer. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps il faut qu'elle reste dans ce coffre pour que l'expérience réussisse.

« Cependant, prends-en bien soin. Il est _hors de question_ qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Elle ne doit être en _aucun_ cas abimée et si jamais elle venait à se faire voler, ma colère envers toi n'aurait plus de limite. Est-ce bien clair ?

─ Cette coupe sera dans mon coffre et y restera jusqu'à ce que vous le souhaitiez Maître. Je vous promets qu'elle n'y bougera pas.

─ Merci Bellatrix. Prends cette coupe et rend toi immédiatement à ton coffre. _Personne_, pas même ton mari, ne doit savoir que je te l'ai confiée. _Personne_ ne doit la voir en ta possession. Quand tu seras sortie, demande à Lucius d'entrer.

─ Compris Maître. »

La jeune femme se leva, pris avec milles précautions la coupe dans ses mains, l'enveloppa dans sa cape, et sortit de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lucius apparût et alla rejoindre la place qu'il avait précédemment occupée.

Lorsqu'il fut installé, le Mage Noir fit apparaître son journal intime. Comme il l'avait prévu, Lucius regarda l'objet avec une légère teinte de méfiance dans ses yeux.

« Lucius, ce journal est bien plus qu'il n'y paraît. Il renferme un grand pouvoir, un pouvoir que je lui aie conféré. Ce pouvoir, cependant, ne peut agir qu'au sein de Poudlard…

─ Maître, » coupa Lucius, malgré toute ma loyauté envers vous, je ne pourrai jamais pénétrer dans Poudlard. » Je ne veux pas être…

─ Tu ne seras pas puni, Lucius. Cet objet, comme tu l'as si vite compris, doit se trouver dans Poudlard pour fonctionner. Malheureusement, aucun de nous ne peut y pénétrer et cela m'est très fâcheux. Car cet objet _doit_ s'y trouver. C'est pour cela que je te le confie.

« Je sais qu'avec ton intelligence plus développée que chez tes camarades, tu trouveras une solution pour y réussir. Tu n'es pas limité dans le temps Lucius, cet objet peut attendre plusieurs années pour être utilisé. Je préfère que tu réfléchisses à une solution qui empêchera Dumbledore de remonter jusqu'à nous plutôt que tu me proposes une solution précipitée qui nous mènerait à notre perte.

« Cependant, _personne_ ne doit savoir que ce journal est en ta possession. _Personne_ ne doit le trouver, je te laisse le soin de choisir celui qui l'utilisera. C'est sans danger, rassure-toi. Mais il faut absolument que durant toute la période où tu garderas ce journal en ta possession, tu dois tout faire pour éviter qu'il ne tombe dans les mains d'une tiers personne.

« Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Je préférerais apprendre que ce journal n'ait pas fonctionné correctement plutôt que d'apprendre qu'on te l'a volé, ou pire, confisqué.

─ Vos directives sont aussi limpides que ma foi envers vous, mon Seigneur. Je vous promets que je ne vous décevrai pas. Ce journal arrivera d'une façon ou d'une autre dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et fonctionnera comme selon vos désirs.

─ Je te remercie Lucius. »

Le Mangemort se leva, pris le journal et le rangea dans sa cape, salua Voldemort respectueusement, puis sorti de la pièce, laissant son Maître seul avec Nagini. Celle-ci siffla lentement, d'une façon douce et envouteuse.

« Oui, Nagini, répondit Voldemort. Mon plan est désormais en place. Tous mes Horcruxes sont maintenant protégés par de puissants sortilèges. Je suis maintenant invincible et immortel. Et pour parachever ce plan, je créerai mon sixième Horcruxe en tuant de ma baguette l'enfant de cette misérable prophétie : Harry Potter.

« Et tu auras l'honneur d'être cet Horcruxe ! »

L'immense serpent ondula sur la table jusqu'à son maître, sifflant de joie, ou de reconnaissance – il était difficile de juger – mais lorsqu'elle parvint au bout de la table, elle leva sa tête jusqu'à la hauteur de Voldemort, le regarda quelques secondes puis s'inclina.


	7. 30 Octobre 1981 : Une trahison décisive

30 Octobre 1981 : Une trahison décisive

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres marchait le long d'un couloir, ce qui était une chose assez rare. Habituellement, il préférait rester seul dans la pièce au sous-sol à méditer sur ses prochaines actions. À ses côtés, la fine silhouette de Severus Rogue, semblable à une chauve-souris avec sa longue cape qu'il traînait derrière lui. Un peu en retrait, Nagini suivait fidèlement son maître, dans un silence inhabituel pour le serpent.

Le couloir était sombre, seules de grandes fenêtres espacées de plusieurs mètres diffusaient la lueur de la demi-lune, projetant ainsi des ombres terrifiantes sur les murs. Pas une chandelle, pas un lustre, pas une baguette ne diffusait de la lumière. Tout était plongé dans le noir et le silence. C'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler les Ténèbres, et celui qui s'en faisait appelait Seigneur les traversait avec assurance.

La silhouette à ses côtés le suivait avec la même assurance, mais sa démarche indiquait clairement qu'il n'avait pas le même statut que son Maître. Ils ne croisèrent personnes sur leur chemin, les autres Mangemorts ayant trop peur de croiser la route de Lord Voldemort sans avoir une bonne nouvelle à lui apporter.

« Tu es sûr, Severus ? J'avais cru comprendre que Dumbledore avait un espion chez nous.

─ Oui, Maître. Bien que Dumbledore ne m'ait rien confié, Queudver n'est pas celui qui a transmis vos plans à l'Ordre. Aucun doute possible. Queudver reste trop en marge des autres membres pour avoir eu le temps de communiquer aussi souvent…

─ Qui me dit que ce n'est pas toi dans ce cas ? susurra le Mage Noir.

─ Ma loyauté en vous est inébranlable, Maître. Je sais que si je vous trahis, vous n'hésiterez pas à tuer Lily. Vous savez déjà ce que sa mort représenterait pour moi. Vous trahir ne me serez absolument pas bénéfique. »

Severus replongea dans le silence, sous le regard de son Maître.

_Il sait parfaitement qu'il est au-dessus de tous soupçons, et pourtant il tient à me donner une raison à le retirer de la liste des suspects. Comme s'il voulait me faire comprendre qu'on ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de chose, ou alors que c'est vraiment lui le traître._

_Cet homme est vraiment plein de ressources_.

Les deux hommes marchèrent encore quelques mètres, le Seigneur des Ténèbres regardant toujours Severus, avant qu'il ne se détournât.

« Dans ce cas, _qui _?

─ Deux solutions sont possibles, Maître. La première est qu'il y ait eu un, ou plusieurs intermédiaires. L'Ordre dispose de quelques membres et sympathisants parmi les voleurs et les petits revendeurs. Or, ces-derniers forment un vaste réseau où tout le monde se connait.

« Il est possible qu'un Mangemort ait discuté de vos plans à l'un de nos très nombreux partisans et que cette conversation ait été entendue par ce contact, ou relayée jusqu'à lui. Impossible de savoir précisément où, quand et comment la fuite s'est produite.

─ L'autre solution ?

─ Elle découle de la première, expliqua Severus. Il est possible que ce contact ait contacté directement Dumbledore, sans passer par un autre membre de l'Ordre. En effet, quand Dumbledore les a prévenus de vos plans pour les Potter, beaucoup ont été surpris, étonnés, voire effrayés. De toute évidence, aucun ne connaissait vos plans jusqu'alors.

« La deuxième solution est donc que Dumbledore ait lui-même déduit vos projets.

─ Comment est-ce possible ? questionna Lord Voldemort d'une voix glaciale. J'ai pris les plus grandes attentions à ne pas me faire repérer.

─ Il m'a lui-même confié ses doutes à ce sujet, avoua Severus. Il avait déjà découvert qui étaient les deux enfants de la prophétie et il avait laissé entendre que les Potter étaient ceux contre qui vous aviez le plus de chance de vous tourner. »

Le Mage Noir jura intérieurement. Tant de préparation, de discrétion, de minutie… Tout ça pour être percé à jour. Il ne restait plus que deux mois avant la fin de l'ultimatum qu'il avait posé à ses partisans. Comment Dumbledore avait-il fait ?

Bien sûr, c'était un grand sorcier doué d'une certaine intelligence, mais il lui était bien supérieur. Ne l'avait-il pas parfaitement berné lorsqu'il avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets ?

_Il a toujours eu des doutes à ce sujet. Il est bien possible qu'il ait toujours su sans en avoir la preuve_.

N'avait-il pas prouver qu'il était un plus grand sorcier en réussissant à cacher un de ses Horcruxes à Poudlard même, au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore ? N'était-ce pas lui qui avait lancé une malédiction sur le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, malédiction que Dumbledore n'avait pue et ne pourrait jamais rompre ?

Non, Dumbledore était un grand sorcier – il avait réussi à triomphé de Grindelwald qu'on disait tout puissant – mais lui, Lord Voldemort, était infiniment plus puissant. Comment ce vieil homme avait-il pu mettre à jour ses plans ?

Soudain, une réalité le frappa.

_Dumbledore sait qui je suis. Il connaît mon nom, mon vrai nom, et il sait que je suis le descendant de Serpentard. Je lui ai dit_.

Quelle grossière erreur de sa part ! Il avait fourni lui-même le dernier élément à Dumbledore qui garantissait son anonymat.

« Dommage, déclara-t-il simplement. Mais c'est déjà trop tard. Il ne pourra pas m'arrêter. Il me suffira de découvrir où ils se cachent et même toutes les protections de Dumbledore ne pourront me résister. Le Gardien du Secret est sans aucun doute Black ou Dumbledore lui-même.

« Si c'est Black, nous n'aurons aucun mal à briser le Fidelitas dès que nous l'aurons retrouvé. Si c'est Dumbledore, il nous faudra ruser. Toi ou Queudver devra trouver un moyen de lui faire écrire le lieu de la cachette sur un bout de parchemin, avant de l'amener devant moi. Mais c'est peu probable qu'il se laisse berner à ce point.

« Si ça ne marche pas, il faudra envisager de le tuer, et c'est là où toi, mon fidèle bras droit, tu me serras utile. Une fois mort, tous les sorciers dans le secret deviendront Gardien du Secret. Queudver n'aura donc aucun mal à me donner le lieu de cette cachette. Quelle est ton opinion ?

─ La plupart des membres de l'Ordre pense qu'il s'agit de Black. C'est le meilleur ami de Potter, il serait logique qu'il lui fasse confiance.

─ Aucune chance que ce soit le loup-garou ?

─ Très peu probable. D'après Dumbledore, il vient rarement aux réunions de l'Ordre. Bien sûr, moi-même n'y participant pas, je ne peux pas savoir si c'est vrai ou non. En tous cas, ce n'est pas lui, il représente un trop grand danger, il pourrait révéler le secret lors d'une pleine lune.

─ Et pour Maugrey ?

─ Je doute qu'il joue un rôle aussi important en étant aussi souvent sur le front. Bien qu'il soit un Auror accompli, il y a toujours un risque que nous le capturons et le fassions parler.

─ Il aura sûrement pris des antidotes, insinua le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

─ Mes potions sont efficaces et parfaites, balaya le Mangemort. C'est pour cela que vous m'avez pris, non ? Mais j'admets qu'il pourrait y résister. Mais dans ce cas, qui résisterait à un Doloris ou à un sortilège de l'Imperium ? Non, un trop gros risque pour le rôle qu'il joue au sein de l'Ordre.

─ Tu penses donc à Dumbledore ?

─ Oui, répondit Severus après une courte hésitation. Il me paraît le plus plausible, le plus sûr. Nous ne pourrions pas le capturer lors d'un affrontement, nous serions obligés de le tuer. Ça réduirait l'effet du Fidelitas, mais cet exploit est déjà difficile en soit. C'est un très puissant sorcier et il est à l'abri de toute attaque tant qu'il résidera à Poudlard.

« De plus, il ne trahira jamais les Potter pour vous, alors qu'aucun des autres membres n'est à l'abri de votre pouvoir. »

Voldemort s'arrêta quelques instants, contemplant Severus.

_Ce garçon est incroyable. Il a su me proposer toutes les alternatives possibles, retirer les moins crédibles et donner les arguments en faveurs de celle qu'il soutient. Et tout ça en peu de mots._

Ils s'échangèrent encore quelques regard lorsqu'un bruit de pas les fit sortir de leur réunion. Severus se retourna, suivit quelques secondes plus tard par son Maître. Un Mangemort courait vers eux, visiblement porteur d'une nouvelle importante. L'excitation gagna le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Rabastan ?

─ Nous avons localisé les Londubat ! Ils se cachent pour le moment dans un village près de la frontière écossaise. Nous pouvons nous y rendre dans quelques minutes !

─ Idiot ! Je me fou des Londubat ! Qu'ils aillent pourrir chez les Sang-de-Bourbes ! Je veux les Potter ! Est-ce trop compliqué pour vos cerveaux primitifs ?

─ Maître, continua le Mangemort sans se démonter, vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Si nous attirons l'attention de l'Ordre sur les Londubat, nous avons une chance de diminuer la surveillance des Potter, et ainsi, mieux les localiser !

─ Tu parles d'une diversion ? demanda Severus. C'est une possibilité, reconnut-il. Les Londubat sont une famille appréciée.

« Une attaque de front poussera l'Ordre à les protéger, réduisant ainsi la protection dont bénéficient les Potter. De plus, cela pourra être interprété comme le fait que c'est après les Londubat que vous en avez, ce qui pourrait encore plus affaiblir les Potter. Ça peut nous servir.

─ Très bien, déclara Voldemort. Que l'on organise une réunion tout de suite, pour mettre en place notre plan d'attaque. »

Rabastan Lestrange disparut dans les couloirs. Severus et son Maître firent demi-tour et se dirigèrent vers la salle du sous-sol.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, plusieurs Mangemorts étaient déjà présents. Ils se levèrent à l'entrée du Mage Noir et ne se réessayèrent que lorsque celui-ci se fut installé. Severus rejoignit sa place habituelle, à droite de l'Héritier de Serpentard. Les derniers Mangemorts arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et la réunion put commencer.

« Bonsoir à tous. Je vous avais dit que nous nous retrouverons ici une fois que vous aurez eu les informations nécessaires à la localisation de la famille Potter. Je vous avais dit également que si ce n'était pas le cas, je vous tuerai tous. Rassurez-vous, nous ne sommes pas ici pour traiter de ce sujet. Nous en reparleront en temps voulu.

« Si nous sommes là ce soir, c'est parce que je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle des plus intéressante. En effet, plusieurs d'entre vous ont réussi à localisé l'autre famille qui avait éveillé mon intérêt. Bien que cela ne fût plus utile, nous pouvons en tiré parti. En effet, cela pourrait permettre d'attirer l'attention de l'Ordre dans un autre endroit que celui que nous cherchons.

« Les Potter me seront alors plus accessibles et je pourrai bientôt mettre un terme à cette menace.

─ De quelle famille parlez-vous ? demanda un Mangemort au centre de la table.

─ De la famille Londubat, Croupton. Elle a été localisée près de…

─ Gretna, répondit Rabastan. C'est sûr la frontière écossaise.

─ Vous vous y rendrez dans trois jours. Bellatrix, tu seras chargée de cette opération. Tu prendras avec toi une vingtaine d'homme et vous attirerez l'Ordre chez les Londubat. Cela devrait me permettre de localiser les Potter.

─ Qui dois-je prendre ? demanda Bellatrix.

─ Je te fais confiance pour choisir nos meilleurs éléments. Vous allez sûrement affronter l'Ordre du Phénix dans sa totalité, ou du moins une grande partie, sans doute accompagné par quelques Aurors du Ministère. Prends avec toi plusieurs de nos partisans, autant que tu jugeras nécessaire pour accomplir ta mission à bien.

─ Comme vous le voudrez Maître. Je porterai fièrement nos idées et je me ferrai un plaisir de… Que faisons-nous des Londubat ? s'assura-t-elle.

─ Ce que vous en voulez. Peu importe l'état dans lequel ils seront à votre départ. Bien sûr, j'ose espérer qu'aucun de vous ne se fera capturer. Ça serait bien dommage.

─ Je vous apporterai leurs corps, Maître. Je vous les offrirai, comme repas pour Nagini.

─ Je crains que deux Aurors fassent trop pour elle. Mais j'apprécie que tu te soucies de son bien-être Bellatrix.

─ Maître, intervint alors Lucius, ne vaudrait-il pas faire des attaques simultanées ?

─ Que veux-tu dire ?

─ Si nous nous concentrons que sur une seule maison, avec un effectif aussi réduit, il est fort probable que nous ne pourrions occuper l'Ordre suffisamment longtemps pour vous permettre d'atteindre votre objectif.

« De plus, si nous attaquons qu'une seule maison, ils pourront toujours se séparer en deux groupes pour protéger les deux familles. Les effectifs seraient réduits, certes, mais la victoire ne serait toujours pas acquise. N'oubliez pas ce que nous ont coûté les Prewett à eux tout seul.

─ Comment l'oublier, se lamenta Voldemort.

─ Pour éviter cela, je propose de mobiliser tous nos effectifs, de faire appel à tous nos partisans. Et ainsi, lancer plusieurs attaques en divers points du pays. Le Ministère, King's Cross, le Chemin de Traverse, Saint-Mangouste… Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard peuvent également être visés. Sans oublié les différentes maisons des membres de l'Ordre.

« Ainsi, nous réduisons leurs effectifs à chaque endroit et ça aura le mérite de dissimuler notre véritable cible. La protection et la surveillance de la maison des Potter sera alors minimale, voir quasiment nulle.

─ Ton idée est intéressante Lucius, déclara Voldemort après un léger silence, mais tu oublies le principe de ma stratégie. Le fait de se concentrer sur les Londubat devrait mobiliser les protections et les surveillances des Potter. Nous serions alors en mesure de détecter ce changement non négligeable et ainsi repérer la maison des Potter. »

Le silence retomba sur l'assemblée. Chacun mesurant le poids des mots du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lucius se ratatina sur sa chaise, visiblement effrayé d'avoir aussi mal interprété les paroles de son Maître. Ce-dernier ne pouvait cependant pas rester insensible à la volonté de son serviteur de le servir au mieux. Severus s'éclaircit alors la gorge.

« L'idée de Lucius n'est pas aussi stupide, Maître. Plutôt que de dilapider nos forces en de nombreuses cibles, nous pouvons augmenter les effectifs allant chez les Londubat, disons à la moitié des Mangemorts. L'Ordre sera obligé d'y envoyer tous les siens, laissant sans surveillance tous les autres points stratégiques du pays, dont la maison des Potter.

« C'est à ce moment que nous la repérerons, si ça marche. Et pour dissimuler votre attaque sur cette maison, les Mangemorts restant pourront alors attaquer les autres cibles, en effectifs réduits. En effet, la résistance y sera nulle, ou négligeable.

« Je propose cependant d'épargner Poudlard : nous n'avons pas encore la capacité d'affronter le château. »

Le Mage Noir tourna la tête vers son bras droit.

_Impressionnant. Il prend, modifie et améliore l'idée d'un autre en seulement quelques secondes. Et il arrive à me la proposer sous un angle des plus attirants._

Le plan était parfait, en effet. L'Ordre allait être submergé et les Potter totalement vulnérable. Sa victoire était proche.

« Parfait. Bellatrix, tu prendras le commandement de nos troupes chez les Londubat. Severus, Lucius, Rabastan et Antonin, vous prendrez ceux pour… »

La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée, dans un bruit fracassant. Tous sortirent leurs baguettes en direction de l'intrus avant que celui-ci ne soit reconnu. Il était essoufflé, excité et visiblement fébrile.

Queudver se redressa lentement et se dirigea droit vers son Maître, ne jetant pas un regard aux autres.

« Maître, ça y est ! J'ai réussi !

─ Réussi quoi ?

─ Ce que vous m'aviez demandé. »

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce, plus lourd qu'aucun autre. Même Nagini n'émit pas le moindre sifflement, regardant son Maître avec envie. Les autres Mangemorts s'étaient retenus de respirer, attendant la réponse tant recherchée. Tous étaient penchés sur la table pour mieux voir leur Maître et leur camarade, qui tremblait de toutes parts. Severus était le seul à rester de marbre.

« Sortez tous ! » ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Un grand bruit de raclement rompit le silence, tandis que les Mangemorts sortirent de la pièce. Certains, comme Bellatrix, étaient déçus : leur Maître n'avait pas donné l'ordre de lancer l'attaque.

Peut-être que ce misérable Queudver allait apporter des informations utiles et que leur attaque ne serait que plus efficace. Severus resta assis, mais un regard du Mage Noir lui fit comprendre que lui aussi devait prendre congé. Avec un regard curieux vers Queudver, il se leva et fut le dernier à sortir. Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Black a réussi à les convaincre ! s'exclama Pettigrow sans attendre l'autorisation de son Maître. Ils m'ont choisi moi !

─ Expliques-toi mieux Queudver.

─ Je suis le nouveau Gardien du Secret des Potter !

─ Où sont-ils ? pressa Lord Voldemort de sa voix la plus glaciale.

─ Godric's Hollow. »


End file.
